


Found Them

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Character Death, Full Shift Werewolves, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Will edit tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Derek wakes up multiple times during storms to find two Omegas trying to warm themselves up. His original pack is long gone and he's busy trying to keep everyone safe when they realize that they have an Rogue Alpha and a hoard of Hunters coming into town.(Talking about kidnapping and abuse later on as far warning.)





	1. First Storm

Derek sat on the mattress on the floor of the kitchen, throwing his only blanket over himself before shifting fully to his wolf form. It was already snowing outside, though he expected it so far north in the Nevada desert. It was a little risky for him to be in any other form due to the cold, even with his werewolf body running hotter than a human, the fur helped. He was only passing through so it didn’t bother him much though he really wanted to get back to Beacon Hills but he needed his rest. He also might be stalling going home. 

Instead he just closed his eyes, his head resting on his paws instead of the chilly mattress. He had hoped that it would warm up a little with his body heat but it was no such luck so far. Even with his fur, he was shivering. It felt like hours that he spent with the chill sinking into his bones until he suddenly felt warmed spilling around him. He sighed in relief and sunk further into the sleep, his muscles relaxing into a puddle from the feeling. 

When he woke up at dawn he found out exactly why he was so warm. There were two wolves, one on each side of him while under the blanket, sleeping soundly. Well, one was sleeping soundly. The other was the one who woke him with a kick. Derek flattened his ears and bared his teeth at the wolves but the scents swamped him, making him relax. One was a pregnant Omega, but it was the smaller male that caught his attention. 

He must have been a few years younger but he smelled like Derek, like he was meant to be Derek’s. He was also wounded, a large gash across his shoulders that was partially healed. The pale wolf shuttered and pressed himself closer to him. He was freezing, his soft brown fur still damp from where the snow melted off from the shared body heat and stealing his warm. He also smelled like an Omega, unmated and far from his pack, forcing a wave of protectiveness over him. 

Derek gave himself a mental shake before he turned back to the female. She was a little older then her friend with stormy grey fur and her large stomach tucked against his side. Even though she was in a deep sleep, it looked far from comfortable with her hind legs sticking out behind her and her ears still iced from the storm. Derek resisted the urge to clean them off, though he did use his teeth to pull the blanket tighter around her, then wrapping himself around the young Omega so he would stop kicking him and warm up. 

Almost an hour later the wolf woke up and lifted his head, blinking at them blurrily before dropping it on Derek’s shoulder. Derek stiffened in shock, unsure what he was supposed to do with him when the female jerked awake, snorting in displeasure and standing. She looked at them before giving a soft yip, trotting toward the door. The Omega leaned over and nuzzled his cheek in obvious farewell before he took off after her. Derek scrambled to his feet, following them to the door of the abandoned house to stare after them. They were both slow but happy, pressing against each other with the proverbial skip in their step. 

“Strange” He murmured, shifting back and quickly pulling his clothes on. The morning was far from warm but he needed to be human, to be seen just in case Beacon Hills tries to arrest him again. He had been in the town for almost a year and everyone thought he was up to something. He grabbed the phone he had and called Scott and Isaac to come get him. It was a tossup if the young man would do so, making Derek start walking as a human, trying to follow the trail the Omegas left. 

“There you are.” His car pulled up with Isaac hanging out of the side with a gush of hot air. Derek nodded and slid into the seat, not bothering to kick Scott out of the drivers seat as he shoved Isaac into the back seat.

“Damn, I thought you would freeze.” Scott grumbled but Derek just snorted at the concern in his eyes betraying his snide remark. 

“Drive along here for a second.” Derek put his hands in front of the heater and wiggled his toes in his boots as he nodded to the road. Scott shot a confused look at him before driving forward slowly over the ice. He snorted when he realized that, instead of warming up, the day was getting colder, forcing him not to stick his head out the window and sniff for the wolves. Their path was non existent now and he could sense the unease coming from both wolves in the car so he shook it off. Derek had to put his pack first. 

“Alright, how about I drive us back home and you two get some rest.” He sighed, giving up and bowing his head. He was at a loss, so much so that he couldn’t put on his pretense of not liking the other wolves. The missing Omega’s making him a little over protective of the wolves near him. Scott pulled to the side of the road but neither of them opened their doors. 

“What happened?” Scott snapped low and Derek just sighed. 

“Two lone wolves. They….” He started and shook his head. 

“Did they attack you?” Isaac asked from the back seat and he shook his head. 

“One was pregnant, both Omegas on their own.” He muttered, suddenly feeling more than a little drained at the thought of them. 

“In this weather?” Scott started looking around and he sighed. 

“They’re probably long gone by now.” Derek couldn’t stop himself from looking around for them even as he shook his head. They looked for a few seconds longer, Derek and Scott getting out to scent around as they switched seats. The young wolf shook from the chill and Derek quickly shooed him back into the car while he gave a soft howl, trying to tempt the wolves back. After a minute with no answering howl he slid into the drivers seat and pulled back down the road, driving slow while all three kept an eye out for them. 

“There’s no sign of them.” Isaac sighed and he pulled back onto the main road. He puttered forward carefully over the ice, heading over the mountains and back to his home town. The words he wanted to say on to the wolves couldn’t pass his teeth, getting stuck on his tongue so he kept his mouth closed. He was grateful that they came, that he knew other wolves after being alone for so long without a pack. 

Peter was gone a few years after the fire, jumping out his window in the middle of the night. The hospital staff were dealing with a flatline on the same floor where a young child went missing. So no one saw what exactly happened. A few months later Laura vanished while looking into something a few states over. He searched for her, for any Alpha, but he was at a lost. He was a Beta without his Alpha for years. A pack that was friendly with his mother took him in until he was an adult and now he was taking care of the two new Beta’s that appeared in Beacon Hills a year ago. They were both seniors in high school so it was a little strange for him to be hanging out with them, and the Argents moved into town with their daughter, who seemed interested in Scott. He couldn’t imagine how stressful his mother had it with hunters around the younger wolves but now that he was dealing with it, he was barely sleeping. 

“This sucks” Scott slammed his fist on his door and Derek cringed, hoping his car survived the cranky teenage wolf. 

“Easy on the car!” He growled low, but it went unnoticed. Isaac leaned forward between the seats to nudge at his friend, but he was busy sniffing. 

“I know that scent, I just can’t place it.” Scott explained dully, turning in the seat before crawling to the back, curling in a ball and closing his eyes. Isaac twisted around to give him room, taking a moment to rub his cheek against Dereks shoulder before sinking against the other wolf. Derek sighed at them before concentrating on the road better. He had to take care of the wolves and get the Omega’s out of his head.


	2. Enter the Omegas Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets the Omegas again and take them to Deatons. Scott has a small mental breakdown.

Several weeks passed where he taught the young wolves better control but neither of them managed to get a full shift down. They kept their head when under pressure and didn’t cause anymore bitten, but they barely acted like a real pack, causing him to worry about how permanent their control maybe. Isaac was more open to the idea. Scott was fighting him around every turn, telling him that he just wanted a pack of his own, that they didn’t need one. 

On top of everything, he was still living in his old, partially burned down house and the weather was turning warm again. The snow melt was minimal, but the rain was getting to him, chilling the air and dripping water on him in the middle of the night. He found the dry spots to sleep in but that was the best he could do. It did make him start thinking about a more human approach to living. 

After several hours of fretting as a massive rain storm raged over head, he drifted into sleep. Once again, he was faced with waking up with strangers next to him. He was sure his wolf would’ve woken him up when they approached, but the deepest part of him believed that the Omega’s weren’t a danger to him or others. What he did wake up to the was the striking awareness that he was wet. Soaked through with the shivers from all three of them jerking him out of his dreamless sleep. 

Derek lifted his head and grumbled as the Omega’s snuggled closer. He snapped his jaws shut when the male gave a fearful whine but didn’t wake. Both wolves looked worse than before, their fur hanging off them, clinging pitifully to their ribs and barely suitable for the cold. The male still had a freshly healed scar parting his pale fur of his bony shoulders in a single pink stripe. The female was massive around her middle, still very pregnant but she looked marginally better than her packmate. Her ribs still protruded from her flank in a painful way. When he gazed at them, he knew that the male was taking less food, so she would have more. 

Sighing loudly, he got to his feet and shifted back to human, shuttering at the fact that he was now too small to fit in the dry spot so the rain beat down on his already wet skin. He quickly darted around to his supplies and grabbed his towels, something he was now glad Isaac made him buy, with his clothes. He didn’t know these wolves, so it was best that he be dressed when waking them. 

Once everything was in place the best he could make it, he grabbed the remaining clean towels and darted back to the Omega’s, grateful that the rain had eased off and promptly dropped them over the wolves. He tossed one on the male before turning to the female. He leaned over and started scrubbing the pregnant wolf dry, being as gentle as he could manage while wringing the water from her obviously weakened body. Stress swamped him as she remained limp, letting him roll her slightly to get her stomach and sides better. 

The male lifted his head and watched with dull eyes as Derek worked, his own towel making it look like he was wearing a hood, covering his ears and tugging at his heart. Once the female was as dry as he could make her, he shifted her onto the towel instead of the cold floor and moved on to the male. The Omega ducked away from him, whining low as if he was suddenly unsure. Derek heaved another sigh from his leaned forward position, letting his hands dangle under him before shooting a glare at the wolf. 

“You already know I’m not going to hurt you, so hold still” He couldn’t help the fact that his wolf came through, making the Omega stiffen. He wasn’t an Alpha, but he was a Beta and that was better than nothing. He held his hands out in a calming manner, approaching slowly until he was able to grab the towel. He shut his eyes quickly when the wolf looked up at him, fighting against the memories of trying to dry off his cousins after a day of playing in the water, barely holding his hands still so he didn’t hold and scrub like he had to do for the wiggling pups. 

After a few heartbeats he started to rub him dry, his mind blank. He jerked back in shock when a tongue flicked out and passed over his nose, making him look down at the wolf. The Omega wagged his tail at him with a shy look and Derek snorted out a laugh. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He dropped to a knee so he wasn’t completely hunched over the wolf and focused on what he was doing. The Omega grumbled happily, leaning against him but Derek felt his hands shake in concern. “I know you might not like it, but you two need to see a doctor.” The Omega froze, his eyes snapping open before narrowing angrily at him and Derek cringed. The wolf was suddenly a young man, probably near Isaac’s and Scotts age, with the same glare on his face. 

He had honey brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose. Beauty marks speckled across his too thin body but it didn’t take much for him to imagine that he was lean when he was healthy and fit. A wave of desperation and hunger swamped over him and he flinched away when he realized he could detect a faint tang of wolfsbane. Derek couldn’t help but run his eyes up and down, looking for more injuries. There was nothing beyond the scar across his shoulders, which begged the question as to why it wasn’t healing like it should. 

“You’ve been hurt” Derek tried to reason, motioning to the large scar and the teen just jerked his chin up, looking beyond stubborn and he felt his eye twitch as a frustrated growl started in his chest. The omega gave him a truly unimpressed look as he shrugged the towel up to cover the evidence of his wounds. Derek took a calming breath, trying to control his temper. 

“Then why are you here?” He growled, no longer being gentle as he tugged the towel up over the teens head and started to rub the remaining water from his hair, which caused the Omega to swat at him before pulling it off his head. Derek made his face impassive as the teen pouted at him, his hair sticking up in every direction, before he sneezed. The Omega tilted back, his arms waving around wildly as he tried to gain his balance again only to end sprawled on his back and a blotchy redness spreading over his face and neck. Derek turned his head to the side so he wouldn’t see the small smile he couldn’t hold back at his antics and the eyeful, his eyes landing on the female. 

“Your friend needs help, little Omega. I’m not going to hurt either of you. I promise, but she needs help. You are both weak, but she could lose the babies.” Derek started, turning to see the wolf nibbling at his lip as he gazed at his packmate. “You saw her just now! She’s barely responding.” He saw the terror fill the teens eyes a second before he gave a reluctant nod. 

Derek was on his feet in an instant, grabbing the pregnant wolf around her chest and rear before carefully lifting her up. The male Omega shifted back to a wolf and scrambled after him as he walked out to his car. The Omega used his teeth to open the car door and Derek leaned forward and tucked the female in the back seat, moving to the side so her packmate could join her. Closing the door, he jumped into the drivers seat and grabbed his phone. 

“Deaton!” He yelled into phone as he tore down the road, trying to be as careful so they wouldn’t roll around the back seat. He could hear the male Omega whining as he held his packmate in place but Derek couldn’t find it in him to slow anymore. The sound of the Omega’s soft breaths despite all the motion concerned him. 

“I need you to get to the clinic. It’s an emergency.” He managed to keep his voice calm and gruff, per usual.

“Isn’t it a little early for such things?” Deaton sighed but Derek could hear him moving about and let out a snort. The sun was almost up so they weren’t that early. 

“She needs help now, Deaton. Her friend too.” Derek was just out of the preserve and the male Omega was grumbling unhappily behind him, making him roll his eyes at him with help of his mirror so he was sure the wolf saw. He caught a glint of teeth seconds before there was a warning clack of them snapping together. He shouldn’t find it impressive that a weak little Omega was still ready to pick a fight with him, instead he focused on driving.

“Call Scott and tell him to swing by.” Deaton was speaking again but Derek was shaking his head violently. 

“No. We have to do this on our own. They shouldn’t be around them just yet.” He glanced in the mirror to see both Omega cuddling and sighed. He didn’t know what scent Scott had picked up off him, and he wasn’t sure how well the female was going to make it. They didn’t need to see that. Hell, he didn’t want to see it, but he was acting as Alpha since they first got bitten so he was winging it. 

“Derek Hale.” Deaton speaks in a voice and he could hear him pause even thought it was emergency. 

“I can explain later, but she’s pregnant and not waking up!” Derek let his wolf come through the phone and he turned onto the right road, a straight shot to the clinic. 

“On my way.” Deaton answer, rushing now. He skidded to a stop in the empty parking lot and twisted around to pull the pregnant Omega into his arms, wiggling back so he could set her in the front seat before a thought struck him. He left the Omegas in the car, the male hopping out and staring at the clinic in obvious distrust before trialing after Derek. He stopped at the corner of the building, keeping Derek and the car in his sight. The doors were locked but he dropped to one knee and picked the lock, causing the Omega to make a strange snorting, laughing sound as his tail wagged. 

“Shut up” Derek swung the door open when the lock clicked before he got off his knee, heading back to the car with the wolf trotting ahead of him.

Derek carried the pregnant Omega in, which was difficult with the male circling, balancing on his hind legs so he could see her and knocking things over. No amount of growls made the Omega back off, only smack him with his paws in a strange manner. Derek felt that it was the usual for him, to be extremely weird. He placed her on the table and sighed as the strange wolf tried to crawl on the table next to his packmate.

“There isn’t enough room” He pointed out and the wolf ignored him. Derek felt his eye twitch and he walked over, grabbing the wolf around his middle and hefting him up over his shoulder so he couldn’t cause any more damage. The wolf screeched and howled, kicking at him and thrashing in his arms, but he was weak. The Omega was no match to Derek but he still didn’t want him to get hurt, so he buried his face in the fluff on his neck and growled. The Omega stilled his escape attempts but still talked with snapping teeth and rapid howls. He was sure the wolf was chewing him out over his lack of empathy or something like that by the amount of complaining. 

“Well, he certainly has a mouth on him” Deaton strolled in, making straight for the table while both wolves froze. The Omega stopped complaining in his arms in favor of watching the vet work. Deaton moved quickly, checking one thing then another before turning and digging into some drawers. 

“She needs an IV, which is a first for me being that she’s a werewolf.” He explained as he set it up, pulling out a clipper and shaved the hair from her forepaw. 

“Isn’t that dangerous if she wakes up and shifts?” Derek leaned down and placed the Omega on the floor so he could help the best he could, following the vets instructions as they worked. They got the I.V. in with no problems and he felt his worry sky rocket now that he didn’t have anything to do. 

“Now we just have to wait.” Deaton leaned back and tossed away the trash he had before turning to the male Omega. “May I take a look at you?” He asked nicely and Derek couldn’t hide the small smile over the glare the Omega shot at the vet. 

“He’s actually nicer then he looks” Derek made a hand motion at the wolf and he sat, flattening his ears in distaste but allowed the vet to approach. Deaton started by running his hands over his shoulders, tutting over the large scar and the Omega curled his lip, looking away as he finished his examination. 

“Do you feel like shifting back for me?” Deaton asked kindly, but the wolf was shaking his head violently, backing away with his tail tucked between his legs. “It’s alright, you don’t have to but I’m going to send Derek to get you some food. A little bit of meat every hour until you can manage more. Your stomach will need a little encouragement to work again.”

“On it.” Derek walked out of the room and heard a howl from behind him. “Fine” He turned and headed back, the howl fading the moment he stepped into the room. 

“Maybe you call one of the others?” Deaton asked, and Derek shot a glance at the pregnant Omega, who gave a snort, shifting around with a whine. She was barely awake but she was already responding, though it was vague. The male Omega was at her side in an instant, humming comfortingly and nuzzling her cheeks. 

“Alright. I’ll call Scott.” Derek sighed, and the male whipped around stared at him, his head cocked to the side in confusion. He pulled out his phone and dialed, staring back at the wolf until he turned away. Deaton remained quiet, so Derek was able slip out without trouble. 

“What is it?” Scott sounded pissed at being woke up so early but probably used to it by now. Derek glanced at the door, wondering how to get him rushing, choosing the easiest option. 

“Need you to get some meat from the store. Bring it to vet. Omega’s are here but they need wolf food because they can’t turn back right now. I can’t leave. Be here in ten minutes.” He hung up before he could protest, knowing that he would move quicker just so he could come and yell at Derek. He didn’t want to hear it. 

“Derek, can you watch these two while I make some calls.” Deaton trotted past him and he quickly ducked back into the room. The female Omega lifted her head for a heartbeat to look at him before dropping back on her paws. The male wagged his tail, bouncing around the table before running up to him in his excitement before moving back to his packmate. Derek moved closer and leaned against the wall, making sure that they were doing alright. 

“It should be less than an hour.” He murmured even though he knew that they weren’t listening to him. He was still fighting against the feeling of protectiveness, all the weeks of having the Omegas on his mind, knowing they were out there on their own ate at him. The male settled down with his paws on the table, his muzzle resting against his packmates as he waited for her to feel better. 

After a while, he heard Scott pull up and quickly left to intercept him. The teen was carrying a few bags with one hand and a sweet-smelling coffee in the other. He had bags under his eyes that were closed, lifting his nose as he sniffed the air. Derek walked up to him and held his hand out for the bag. 

“The two Omegas from before showed up again.” Derek turned toward the door as he was digging out a chicken leg from a package. “They are in bad shape.” 

“The Omegas?” Scott was on his heels but Derek just let out a high pitched whistle, catching the male Omega’s attention a second before he tossed the leg without really thinking about it. The wolf lunged forward and caught it, dropping to his stomach as he torn into it.

“Don’t chew on the bone, there’s plenty left.” Derek lifted the bag and Scott walked forward, flinching when the Omega snarled at him over his food. Derek pulled him back with a hand on his shoulder and handed him the bag before walking around the angry Omega to check on his friend. She lapped at his fingers where he held the chicken leg and whined low. 

“You’ll have to wait a little longer.” He soothed, and she huffed, shifting around so she wasn’t lying flat on her stomach. He turned to see the male accepting another piece of chicken from Scott, who was crouched down with wide eyes.

“Who are they?” Scott whispered, his eyes roaming over the scar and the ribs of the male with a pained face. His unease rippled through their weak bond and Derek shrugged an answer. “I know him, his scent from a long time ago… before high school.” He frowned at the wolf with his chin jutting stubbornly and crooked. Derek got the feeling that the male Omega was laughing at him. 

“It doesn’t matter who they are, they need help.” He turned away, feeling all too warm suddenly with the waves of contentment rolling off the male Omega rushing over him. He held back his wolf from being too proud with helping the wolves and focused on checking the pregnant Omega’s IV, making sure she didn’t bump it around too much. 

“Here, let me look at her.” Scott finally noticed her and went to walk over only to be thrown back by the male Omega. The wolf trembled as he stood over Scott, his teeth bared and snapping as the teen scrambled back. 

“Hey!” Derek barked out. The Omega stopped growling, his eyes locked on Scott who froze at Derek’s voice. “Scott, let him get used to you before you approach his injured packmate.”

“But you’re…” Scott squawked indignantly as the male Omega backed up against his legs and promptly sat on Dereks foot. “Weird.”

“I am not weird. It took me most of the morning to gain his trust, and it was mostly because she was hurt.” Derek reached down and pulled the chicken bone from the wolfs mouth and tossed it into the sink across the room before he could get it back, prompting another round of grumbles and whines. 

“What is he doing?” Scott seemed to be in shock and Derek didn’t do anything to sooth it. 

“I think he’s cussing me out.” He let himself smile just the tiniest bit as the teen nodded dumbly, like he was making perfect sense. 

“I have to go to school now. Maybe this hallucination will go away by the time I start my shift tonight.” He spoke in a higher pitched voice, getting to his feet and walking out of the room on wobbling legs. The Omegas both snorted and the male settled down, yawning. Derek wiggled his foot free and started to pick up the bags of meat, deciding to find Deaton so he knew where to put them. The female was asleep again but the male whined as he left the room. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He promised without thinking but it was enough for the wolf. The Omega shifted so he was facing the door and watched him leave. Shaking off his unease, Derek went to find where he could store the meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles remembers Scott and Derek has to take him to his father.

Three days later he was finally allowed to take the Omega’s back to his house, which wasn’t much better than before. They were walking and eating more but they were still incredibly weak and rested often. Neither of them shifted back to human and Derek had to stop both Scott and Isaac from pestering them into doing it. He had to stop himself. He had to let them heal on their own time, like his mother used to say. They were wolves and seeing them human was a whole other level of trust, letting him know what to look for if they leave. 

He had done his best to make the house livable for them. Patching up most the holes in the walls and the leaks in main room and bringing in some old blankets so it was warmer. They didn’t settle completely, not even entering the house again until they circled it nine times and Derek sat on the porch patiently for them to be done. Afterward they settled in the blankets and the male grumbled at him. It took him five minutes of staring at the wolf before he realized why he was being bitched at and shifted, slipping over to lay next to the complaining Omega, who instantly rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

The three of them woke to Isaac and Scott banging into the house, talking about how the Argents are getting suspicious. Allison had visited Scott at work, and apparently told her father that there were two wolves, which lead to her father showing up last night asking about them. Scott was calm enough to spout a lie about them being taken to a reserve, that Deaton knew more about it than he did since he wasn’t allowed near them. 

“I didn’t know what else to do.” Scott shifted about and Derek flicked his ears to show that he was listening. It was a little hard since both Omegas were trying to cuddle him. He was beginning to understand when they whined at the mention of hunters, finally allowing him to switch back. 

“We need to find a place the hunters don’t know wolves live.” He stood as the teens whipped around so their backs were to him. He let out a snort as he pulled on some clothes, pausing for a heartbeat when Scott grunted. He cocked his head to the side to see the male Omega was now a teen as well, his brown eyes wide as the scent of fear reached his nose. Scott and Isaac react to the scent as well, though slightly delayed due to being new wolves, and turned to take several steps forward, ready to defend the frightened Omegas. They were learning pack tendencies with them around. 

The male Omega scrambled backward with a whine, but he didn’t shift back. The female watched them closely though she wrapped her tail around her stomach. He felt that she was several years older than her packmate, a little more capable of dealing with losing her pack.

“Holy Fu…. Stiles!” Scott shifted around, almost losing control of his shift but Derek’s attention was drawn to the male Omega who was staring at the teen, a look of flustered confusion on his face. He could see the teen thinking it over, his eyes flickering before landing back on the teen with confidence. 

“Scott?” the teens voice was rough with disuse, or maybe just howling and all the complaining he did as a wolf, but it was filled with a tentative hope. “I know you, from before the bite.”

“You went missing when….” Scott stopped, running his hands through his hair. “Oh man. We have to tell the sheriff. He hasn’t stopped looking for you.”

“My dad?” The Omega Stiles tried to get to his feet but tumbled back into the blankets. He growled, trying to get his legs under him again but Derek walked over, hoisting him up against his side and gently setting him on his feet, taking what little weight he couldn’t.

“I don’t think that’s…” He started, and Stiles stared at him with wide eyes, making him swallow roughly.

“Please, I need to see him. And he can help us.” Stiles begged before brightening up. “You said this isn’t safe because hunters know about it, but he’s human. They won’t look for us there, and even if they figure it out, he’s the sheriff. Who would attack a sheriff just to kill two Omegas? We’re not special to the pack.” 

“That can’t be true” Isaac muttered, looking at both wolves as his face turned green. Scott shuffled around with a sickened look and he realized they didn’t think about what the wolves would look like when they shifted back. Derek already saw the Omega in his human form once, so he was prepared to see the weakened and starved teen slumped against his side. He expected to see the scar, a little sunk in across his shoulders that he had to restrain himself from petting, knowing that it would be weird and probably make the Omega distrust him. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I need to see my dad.” He glanced around at them, but it was the female to move first, hauling herself to her paws and walking towards the door. Scott and Isaac stepped aside to let her pass and then she was out the door. 

“Well?” Scott shot a look at him before jerking his jacket off and placing it around Stiles. The Beta moved easily now that the Omega knew him, letting him near and leaning against his hands that still rested on his shoulders. “He needs pants.” 

“Here.” Derek pulled out some sweats from the pile of blankets on the ground and handed them to Scott. He bit his tongue to keep a growl in at the Omegas scent mingling with the betas, feeling a smidge better when his own scent was added with his pants, but it was still difficult. 

“Isaac, can you watch Prego?” Stiles asked the Beta who nodded and trotted out the door. Derek snorted and glanced at the other two. 

“Come out when you’re done” He spoke low, gazing at the Omega until he was blushing in blotches. Scott glared at him and he rolled his eyes before walking out, leaving the two of them. Isaac was holding the door of the Camaro open and the Omega was only halfway in, struggling to get all the way in with her stomach hanging like it did.

“Here.” Derek stomped over and grabbed her hips, gently lifting her in and jerking his chin at the beta. “You can sit up front.”

“Do you know where you’re going?” Isaac asked as he walked around the car. Derek didn’t reply, checking to make sure the wolf was tucked in and settled before he swung himself into the drivers seat, starting the car with a huff. Stiles and Scott weren’t out yet. It shouldn’t take so long to get pants on. The only thing that stops him hop back out of the car and dragging the Omega out and bury his face in his neck was Isaac dropping into the passenger seat. “Do I take that as a no?” He shot a glare at the beta, before shooting one over his shoulder at the Omega who was snorting into her paws. 

“Enough, both of you. I still don’t like this plan.” He crossed his arms and sunk slightly in his seat as they waited. Breathing deep, he realized they were making their way to the door, shuffling out as Scott held him up. Stiles was leaning heavily against him while his legs wobbled under him. He felt that the Omega hadn’t walked on two legs for at least a few months. 

“Are they really alright?” Isaac asked low and he nodded. 

“They just need rest.” Derek spoke automatically, the words he had repeated daily to the Betas, but they sounded empty as he watched them make their way to the car. Stiles stumbles several times only to have Scott catch him, holding the Omega to his side as he practically dragged him to the back seat. Isaac had to get out to let them in and he suddenly wished he bought a more practical pack car. He held in a growl as Stiles was shoved into the middle seat and the beta tucked himself against his side as Isaac clambered back in.

“I can tell you where to go after I call him. I can get him to go home.” Scott had his phone out and promptly held it away from the Omega who lunged for it. “We need to explain this first.”

“But… I need to know he’s ok” The desperation in the Omegas voice made his heart pound as he started the car and headed off. He could hear the sound of them shuffling over the phone in the back and felt his eye start to twitch. 

“You don’t even know the number.” Scott was still holding the phone up and Stiles finally went limp, the look on his face heartbroken. 

“It’s hard to remember.” He murmured, sitting up and Derek hit a pothole.

“Watch the road please.” Stiles spoke dully. Both Omegas managed to remain seated while Isaac was twisted slightly and Scott was slumped in the seat. Derek locked eyes with the Omega through his rearview and received a small, pained smile before he turned back to the road. He followed the Betas instructions until they were parked outside a nice looking home. He parked carefully and breathed deep, amazed that he could still pick up faint traces of the Omegas scent in the house. Releasing his breath, he glanced around to see if anyone was out, but everything was quiet for human standards. 

“Lets go.” He swung out of the car and quietly shut it, making his way around the car as Isaac and Scott hopped out. He darted forward suddenly, dropping to a knee to catch the pregnant Omega as she tumbled out. He sighed low and raised his eyebrows when the other Omega leaned over to look at them. 

“Good catch, Sourwolf.” Stiles snickered at him and crawled toward him. Derek quickly lifted the wolf onto her feet and stepped back so he could have room. The Omega’s pressed close before moving on and Stiles straightened to stared at the house. 

“I’m back” He muttered, wobbling forward. Derek moved before he had a second thought and caught him too, straightening up and leading him quickly to the house. 

“Are we breaking in?” Isaac asked as he scrambled behind them, flanking the pregnant Omega with Scott on her other side. Derek felt a flash of pride but Scott just snorted. 

“We’re knocking.” The Beta scolded, dodging past them and up to the front door. Derek suddenly realized that he never made a call. “He should still be here.” Derek arched his eyebrow at him. He was so focused on the scent of the Omega that he didn’t hear the heartbeat in the house, making him shake his head to clear it. 

“Then knock” He snapped when he realized they were all waiting on him. Scott turned to glare at him but he felt Stiles stiffen next to him. A second later his gaze softened and he turned back to the door. The man who answered was older, which he expected, but his eyes were those of a broken man. He stared at them in surprise, looking from one to the other, pausing on the wolf before ending on Stiles, who swallowed and shuffled around. The man slowly looked him up and down, narrowing in on his face while licking his lips. 

“Stiles?” the sheriff took a shuttering breath as the Omega nodded, stepping forward until he fell into his fathers arms. They both stood there, holding onto each other and breathing deep. Derek glanced over his shoulder as he heard the sound of a jogger.

“And we can continue this inside where hunters can’t find us.” He leaned past the sheriff and shoved the door open, nudging Isaac and Scott in before standing aside to let the Prego in. The sheriff pulled back just enough to stare at him, but he nudged at them until they were in the house and could close the door. The jogger didn’t even catch a glimpse. 

“What happened?” Derek stared at the man, unsure how to handle how shattered he sounded. He swallowed and looked at the Omega, who had his eyes closed as he pressed against his father. 

“I found him and her,” He nodded to the other Omega, “A week ago.”

“A week?” The Sheriff snarled out and Stiles squeaked as he was held tighter. 

“Uh, I didn’t know who he was.” Derek glanced at the betas, but they looked lost. “Maybe it would be better if Stiles and I stay and you two run off some energy before school?” He half hoped that they insisted on staying but Stiles suddenly looked at them, straightening from his fathers arms.

“I think it’ll be easier to explain the first time if there were less people.” He stared down his friend, his eyes turning gentle when Scott looked betrayed. 

“Then I can stay and Derek can leave.” Scott protested, and Derek pointedly ignored the glare the wolf shot him.

“How much do you know about being a werewolf Scott? About what happened to me?” Stiles shot back and both Betas shuffled. “I know you two haven’t even made it past one year after being bitten, and I’ve been one for nearly eight, but I’ll still need some help from a born wolf.” 

“Werewolves?” the sheriff asked but he walked over and sank onto the couch. Stiles tried to follow, managing to get to the back of the couch before his legs gave out. He landed on the back and slid down to his knees, letting out a pained groan and closing his eyes. Derek quickly gathered him up, the Omega falling limp in his arms as he carried him around to the front of the couch where the sheriff was already making a support and holding his hands out for his son.

“This isn’t going to be easy, but there’s also the hunters to deal with.” Derek spoke to the two betas firmly, “Plus you should be getting to school soon.” 

“Deal with?” Sheriff asked lowly even as he cradled Stiles head on his lap. 

“We aren’t killers” Derek felt a flash of apprehension at the fact a man of the law heard him say that. He would kill them if it came to it, if it was the what he had to do to protect his little pack but he didn’t need to have the sheriff on his back about it. 

“We aren’t, but they are.” Stiles whined low in his throat and buried his face in his fathered stomach, shivering from whatever was plaguing through his mind. The jacket over his shoulders was too large and fell off, giving the sheriff a clear sight of the scar. It was a pale dent that stretched at his skin as he breathed. It hardened the man as his hand hovered over it. 

“Boys, let me talk to my son. If he wants Mr. Hale here then so be it, and the wolf as well but let it just be us.” Sheriff spoke while he petted Stiles head, ignoring the murmured protests. Derek crossed his arms and glared at the wolves until they nodded. Scott walked over and patted Stiles on the shoulder before leading Isaac out. Derek stood there for several minutes with nobody talking. He could hear Stiles breathing deep and Prego had started to doze. 

“Derek, sit down. You’re acting like a creeper.” Stiles didn’t look up as he spoke and he saw the sheriff fighting a smile, tears in his eyes. He ignored the heat rushing to his face as he wondered over to an arm chair and sunk down. 

“Alright, I have to explain.” Stiles sat up with an effort and promptly plastered himself to the humans side. “We did arrive about a week ago but I didn’t remember that I grew up here until I saw Scott. Well after a while of seeing Scott. I was so hungry I was more focused on food then and the wolf was…”

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Derek interrupted at the confused frown the Sheriff had on his face. 

“Right, so werewolves exist.” Stiles bit at his lip before he started to sob. “It’s all my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. The next chapter should be soon but I also have an essay due over the weekend.


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles explains some more.

“This isn’t your fault. I don’t know what’s going on but it’s not your fault.” Sheriff wrapped him in a quick hug, rubbing his arms as he cried. Derek waiting, digging his fingers into the armrest to hold himself back from reaching out to the Omega. The wolf got to her feet and walked over, dropping her head on her packmates lap. 

“I was in the hospital with mom.” Stiles started, and Derek cringed. There wasn’t the scent of another in the house, not for a long time. It was just the Sheriff living there. “You had gone home to get me a change of clothes because I refused to leave her, but she said she was hungry. I went to the vending machines to get her something. I left her alone, and when I got back she was gone.” 

Derek watched their faces as he paused. The sheriff looked pained and wistful, thinking of his wife. Stiles head was turned away from him, but he could see the stiffness in his shoulders. 

“I searched for her. She was in a room with a coma patient, talking to him about a woman named Talia. How they used to be friends.” Derek stared at him in shock, horror filling him as he realized who he was talking about, but he remained still, quiet. “She was holding his hand so I grabbed it, tried to lead her away. I got her to start walking to the door when the man woke up, well the monster.” Stiles stopped, shooting a pained look at Derek.

“Monster?” Sheriff asked kindly, prompting him forward. 

“He wasn’t human anymore. Walking on all fours, bigger than any wolf I’ve ever seen, and he grabbed my shoulder in his jaws.” Stiles rubbed at his right shoulder, cocking his head to the side like it still hurt him even though there wasn’t a mark. “I remember him jumping out the window, that he was carrying me away. I remember shouting and crying, but it was to get mom to run. The last thing I ever told her was to run away from me.” The Omega shook, his head bowed in shame as he scrubbed at his eyes. 

“That wasn’t your fault. It was just a bad accident. And you mother loved you very much, she knew that even at the end” Sheriff soothed, and Derek felt like he was going to be sick. He opened his mouth to say something, to apologize for Peters actions but nothing came out. 

“Everything was a blur after that. The full moon making me… not me. He chained me in a basement for a few months with a bunch of food, came back to drop off a few others he bitten, May with them” He nodded to the wolf who curled up at their feet. “Then he came back with red eyes. We couldn’t say no to him. His voice was in my head, making it hard to think, to remember anything that he didn’t want us to. He tried to get me to change my name. May is a few years older than me so it was her job to take care of me and the others that were younger than her. We moved around a lot. Peter, the Alpha, picked fights with other packs so there was constant fighting. We were the only Omegas in the pack so they didn’t bother with us.” Stiles continued to run his fingers through the wolfs fur and she heaved a sigh, sinking a little more to the floor.

“But the others died, so Peter kept biting people to replace them and hunters caught on, didn’t they?” Derek didn’t quiet manage to keep his disgust out of his voice, but the others seemed to feel the same way. 

“They attacked at night, after a major fight between our pack and another. Everyone was tired but they were talking of peace when the hunter just started shooting into the crowd. There was a blond that Peter seemed to know. She killed Franny. She was ten, and the hunter just killed her. She wasn’t even part of the fight or a werewolf. She was just a kidnapped little girl that Peter was still deciding what to do. May and I had an escape plan for her but she never got the chance.” Stiles spoke dully, his eyes leaking freely. 

“She killed everyone?” Sheriff looked like he was going to be sick but his eyes remained hardened, protective at the sight of his scarred son. Derek wondered how pissed he was going to be when he knew how hard it was to scar a wolf.

“She had a lot of hunters with her. I don’t know about the other pack, but Peter attacked, so the others did too. She tried to shoot May, but I grabbed her, and we ran.” Stiles smiled when May licked at his hands and he scratched her ears. “The was over two months ago. We got hit by something the hunters shot at us that locked us in our wolf forms. That’s why my shoulder is… the scar. We’ve been running from the hunters and the packs that hate Peter ever since.”

“So when you showed up in Nevada?” Derek popped up before anyone else could say anything and Stiles shot him a shy glance.

“It was cold, you smelled like the pack we lost.” He muttered as he stared at his lap and he jerked his head away. They technically were pack. 

“Yeah, about that…” Derek started but Sheriff was glaring at them both.

“What happened in Nevada?” He asked in his sheriff voice and they both shared a guilty look. 

“Snow storm hit” Derek blurted out and Stiles lips twitched. “There was the safe house for all were-creatures and they wondered in after midnight, I think. I was sleeping.” 

“Yep, slept as a pack of wolves to bear the storm and then we high tailed it out of there.” Stiles clapped his hands together and he arched an eyebrow at him. The Omega gave the tiniest shake of his head and he let it go. 

“So you meet during a storm and you let him walk away with a pregnant wolf.” Sheriff locked him with a glare and he blinked dumbly at him. 

“They left. I had no right to stop them or call them back.” Derek tried to defend himself. Stiles came to his rescue.

“He did try and help us. He called us back when Scott and Isaac showed up with a car but…” He looked down at his lap and back up at his father. “There were to many wolves. We didn’t know what to think after being attacked so many times so we kept running. It took us this long just to get over the mountains and down to Beacon Hills, but then we had nothing left to give. I knew Derek wouldn’t hurt us, so I lead May to the house which was hard with the rain storm but we got there.”

“Then she wouldn’t wake up.” Derek nodded to May, who stopped wagging her tail and shuttered. 

“Don’t you dare.” Stiles flicked her nose with a finger and she slumped against his knees with a whine. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Sheriff leaned forward slightly and let her approach him. She nuzzled against his hands before settling back down. 

“Like I said, we got hit with stuff by the hunters that made it so we can’t change back to human. It hit her harder than me because she’s pregnant. It’s should be a few more days until it wears off on her completely.” 

“And you said there are hunters here, now?” Sheriff addressed him, holding tighter to Stiles and Derek nodded. 

“I took them both to Deatons since they were in such bad shape. He knows about this stuff.” He scratched the back of his neck shyly as he admits to taking the mans son to a vet. “He said only small amounts of food often until they could handle larger meals again and gave May an IV so she wouldn’t die. Last night the hunters, Argents came in and talked to Scott and Deaton about the wolves. We can’t let them know that they’re here or they’ll try something.” 

“So the hunters are the Argents?” Sheriff sat back and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“That’s what Peter called the blond” Stiles pipped up and wrapped a blanket around his shoulder, oblivious to the turmoil going through him. 

“We have a long history with the Argents.” Derek sighed, leaning forward and hunching his shoulders as he braced his elbows on his knees. They needed to know. “I didn’t know until now, but my Uncle Peter must be the Alpha.” He paused but everyone was staring at him. “The Argents, well, Kate Argent set fire to our home. Killing everyone by my older sister, my Uncle and myself. However, Peter was in a coma. Laura became Alpha and we had to leave him here. He went missing a few years after the fire, jumping out the window and vanishing. I didn’t know he took someone with him. Laura was killed shortly after, but I never knew by who. That’s how Peter became an Alpha.” He stopped and stared at them as he waited to see how they would react. 

“So, the Argents.” Sheriff looked faint before sighing. Stiles tucked himself against his side and looked around. 

“Can I have a little of the left-over food now?” He asked Derek softly and he found himself nodding, jumping to his feet and jogging out to his car. There was a small bag of meat in a cooler in the back that he grabbed before racing back inside. 

“Do you want it cooked now that you’re human again?” He called out but the Sheriff was already in the kitchen, moving around quickly as he made some food. Derek placed the bag on the table and dug out one of the steaks. “Do you want to rest of this to cook up?” 

“What? Yes, yes.” The sheriff moved about in a sort of haze and Derek felt a wave of sympathy. 

“He only needs a little bit for right now, and a lot of time.” He pulled back and ripped the largest steak in half. “Now to feed May.” He snorted and the bark that came from the other room. He passed Stiles who was walking along with help from the wall and the Omega brushed his hand across his shoulder, making him smile. 

He dropped onto the armchair again and held the meat out for May to take. She picked it up gingerly with her teeth before jerking back and gnawing on it roughly. He resisted the urge to tell her to slow down and instead focused his hearing on the neighbors making breakfast down the street as to drown out the conversation in the kitchen. After a few minutes he wrinkled his nose when they started to make out and his attention snapped back to other kitchen. 

“…I really wanted to come home, but… it feels like pack. I’m scared I’ll lose that connection and then myself.” Stiles voice came slow and he stiffened. He wanted to be part of the Omegas pack. Stiles had a pretty sizable pack already with his father, Scott and May. He might not want to be, or Isaac would want to stay with Scott and he would lose what little pack he had managed to create. 

“I can’t pretend to know how you’re feeling, but I’m not letting you out of my sight for the next month.” Derek smiled to himself at the Sheriffs words. He was relaxing against the armrest and sighed when the scent of happy Omegas swirled around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. Sorry about the short chapter but it was all I have at the moment.


	5. Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Cussing in this chapter and probably the next.

For the next few days he worked out a routine with the others in the Stilinski house. The Sheriff, who asked him to call him John though Derek was still working his way up to it, had to go back to work and left Stiles and May in charge of the house. Derek took a morning run around the neighborhood, tried to work off steam after he made sure that everyone was well fed. He couldn’t help making sure that the Omegas followed the right way for getting their strength back. 

May shifted back to human and was instantly condemned to bedrest by stomach pains, and then Deaton who checked her over for her pregnancy. Stiles spent about an hour a day cuddling her in the bed so she wouldn’t feel alone and then even more trying to get her books and entertainment. Derek brought both of them some of his books from his old house that his mother got about pregnancy and babies. May had laughed but they were all reading up about pups. Scott and Isaac set up a TV and came over for a movie night with them all, trying to get the Omegas to calm down whenever they started to get restless and panicky. Sometimes they both still growled while eating food and tried to chew on any bones that they could get their hands on. 

“Omegas aren’t held high in a pack. They get the last of the food.” Stiles lapped at the food sticking to his fingers and froze at the broken look they all gave them, except May who was trying to sneak more food from Scotts plate. The Beta slid his plate closer to her but she flinched away. After a few seconds where Scott pretended he didn’t notice she finished what she started and took a few scraps of meat. Derek passed some more food to Stiles, who accepted it with a shy smile. 

“So you were hungry before you were running.” Isaac asked low and Derek gave a warning grumble, making the Beta nod and drop it. 

“We can just focus on getting you both healthy again.” He looked around the table and Stiles smirked. 

“Not healthy and happy?” The omega quipped, and he raised his eyebrows at him. 

“You’re already happier than before, which is obvious by your ridiculous singing” He shot back and the others groaned. It was true that the Omega would burst into song since he almost always had music playing around him. Apparently it had been banned, but it didn’t stop May from teaching young Stiles to sing because it drowned out the Alpha voice in their heads. It also made them laugh because wolves howling was a symbol for them singing together.

“Are you two always going to be like this?” John was holding back a sad smile and Derek shot a bashful glance at the Omega, realizing it was their banter that made everyone groan. Stiles blinked shyly at him and they went back to their food. John was letting them stay and Derek worked on finding out about the hunters, relaying information after everyone else was asleep as to not frighten them anymore. He even started contacting packs outside of Beacon to tell them to keep their eyes out for a feral Alpha with Hunters on his trail. 

“Oh, I went to Allison’s house after school,” Derek shot him a narrowed eyed glare, “To study and overheard them talking about someone called Kate coming to town.” Scott piped up the table fell silent. 

“Maybe it’s just a family visit?” May spoke slowly and Stiles shot her a glare before taking a deep breath. “She’s dangerous, yeah, but maybe she’ll kill the Alpha and move on.”

“Then who will be Alpha if they kill it? You said it was usually passed down.” Isaac cocked his head to the side and Derek shrugged. 

“A pack doesn’t always need one, especially if they don’t protect the pack in the first place.” Derek heard the anger in his voice and bit it back, trying not to growl to much around the jumpy Omegas. He finished his food and took his plate to the sink, starting to clean what was there to try to ease his temper. 

“So what are we going to do?” Scott looked around but John answered before Derek could. 

“We keep them safe.” John spoke low before jamming a mouthful of in his mouth. 

“I get why the Omegas eat like that, but why do you?” Isaac leaned away as the man reached for his coffee and almost spilt it. 

“Because he won’t let me anymore as soon as Melissa tells him about my last check up.” John grinned over his fork. Stiles gapped at him for a heartbeat before stealing his plate away and bouncing over to where Derek was washing up. 

“Thank you.” He crowed at his father before using his fingers to shovel the food into his mouth. The wolves giggled as the sheriff pretended to pout. 

“You two need to head off” Derek waved at Isaac and Scott and they both groaned. 

“Off to school you two.” Stiles laughed, walking over to nudging them until they dropped their dishes in the sink and out the door. Derek felt heat rise to his face as he thought about how much he liked having the Omega take care of his little pack. He also felt proud that he didn’t shy away from touching them anymore, instead choosing to initiate the contact. 

“Can I have the rest of this?” May gestured around when he glanced over his shoulder, seeing the Sheriff nod at her. 

“I can go food shopping later to make up for it.” He told the Sheriff as he dropped off his coffee cup. 

“Thank you.” The man muttered, and he found himself smiling. It was soothing to be around so many people that felt like pack. Stiles appeared back in the room and started cleaning up the mess from breakfast. Derek breathed in the scent of the content Omega, completely wrapping in the feeling of Stiles around him. He knew it was dangerous to start feeling these things, but he couldn’t help himself when his wolf was urging him closer. His anger over everything that had happened in his life seemed to ease, being replaced by everything Stiles. 

“That’s that last of it.” The Omega appeared at his side again, handing him the final plate and bumped their hips together. He turned and blinked at the wolf who smiled shyly and wondered off. Derek turned quickly back to what he was doing, finishing off the dishes and drying his hands. 

“What are we going today?” He could still hear Stiles even though he and his father were in his room. Derek slept on the couch, facing the front door. John didn’t stop him but he didn’t deny that it was creeping him out whenever he walked in during a long night to see Derek watching him. 

“If you’re feeling up to it, we can go to your mothers grave today.” Silence. Thought he could hear the pounding of the Omegas heart and it felt like his feet were glued to the floor. “I think we should tell her you’re back.” 

“Yeah, I would like to do that.” Stiles voice was soft as his heartbeat slowing and Derek relaxed. 

“Guess that just leaves you and me.” May mocked hissed and he shot her a look, forgetting that she was still sitting at the table, nursing her one allotted cup of decaf coffee. “Which is good cause I have a plan.” 

“Am I going to regret this plan?” he asked flatly and she just grinned. 

“No, but we are going to have a lot of pee breaks… and breaks in general.” She hauled herself to her feet and hobbled out of the room. “I’m going to get ready.” Derek stared after her and walked to the couch, sitting down and staring at the door, letting his senses unravel as he searched for any hunters near the house. After a few minutes both Stilinskis trumped downstairs and toward the door. He tracked them with his hearing, which was easy, since they were loud men and he didn’t even have to use his wolf hearing to do so. 

“Hey, we’ll be back in a little while.” Stiles stuck his head into the room and he narrowed his eyes at him. The Omega glanced over his shoulder and promptly stalked over to him with a ticked off expression. “We’re going to be fine. Got it? We’ll be safe and I don’t need you breathing down my neck about it.”

“Stiles.” Derek waited until the wolf looked at him, taking his time as he caught his breath back as well as his temper. He knew Stiles could rip him a new one if he wanted, but for the moment he was holding himself back because he thinks Derek saved him. Stiles stubbornly stared at the floor and Derek sighed, getting to his feet to stand in front of him. He let out snort when the Omega still refused to look at him and he couldn’t resist the urge to touch him, the warmth from him making his head spin. Derek dropped his hand on his shoulder, barely keeping himself from brushing it over his neck where a mating mark should go, where he would put it. 

“What?” he growled low, his eyes flashing at him but there was already guilt swimming in them from his outburst.

“I do trust you to take care of yourself, but that’s not going to stop me from worrying about you. I don’t mean to breath down you neck” He paused, trying not to think about his neck and how it would really feel to be that close to it. “I lost my entire pack.” He locked eyes with the wolf, watching it click. “I lost myself to the anger of it. And then I lost my Alpha, my big sister and then my Uncle. I know what hunters can do and I refuse to lose this one.”

“I know the feeling, or at least some of it.” The Omega leaned closer and he felt his shoulders relax. 

“You feel like pack. I can’t help but… I don’t want to lose either of you.” He felt his ears heat up and ducked his head slightly, no longer able to look him in the eye. 

“You feel like pack to me too, so it doesn’t feel all bad. And you brought me back to my dad.” The omega shuffled closer until their chests were almost touching and Derek glanced at him with a smile. His eyes were bright with emotion, scrunching up at the corners in a way that made his heart happy.

“The dad who is waiting for you two to be done” John was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Derek and Stiles leaped apart, both looking away from each other and muttering quick goodbyes. Stiles fled out the door and Derek was left with the town Sheriff, who owned a gun, glaring at him. 

“I’m just gonna go see if May is ready. She has plans for me.” He ducked past the man and jogged to where May was. The Omega had her hands over her mouth as she tried not to laugh. She was failing miserably at it, snorting harshly when she saw him. He grabbed her as she swayed, giggling low and pointing at his cheeks instead of talking. “Are you ready to go or not?” 

“Oh God, I have to pee again after that whole….” She waved her hand around but left the description mercifully blank as she got back to her feet. He relaxed at the sound of the patrol car pulled away with Stiles inside but felt the same flash of concern he always felt when the Omega left. 

“I’m going to go pull the car around.” He called out and headed out the door. He parked his Camaro a few blocks away so if the hunters recognize his sister’s car, they wouldn’t know where to look. He chased the patrol car until he made it to his own, panting slightly as he swung into the drivers seat and started the car. He needed to get better control over himself. 

“Here’s your safety blanket.” May dropped into the passenger seat after he pulled up, tossing him his leather jacket and grunting as she pulled her legs in. 

“This isn’t a…” He stopped. He forgot he hung it up by the front door a few days ago. It felt nice to have it back.

“If you’re not going to wear it, then I can. It won’t fit but it’s not like it fits you very well either. Might not be able to button it though.” She held her hands out in front of her as she mocked her stomach and he huffed, pulling on his jacket despite her teasing. 

“Where are we going?” He sighed, heading into town, and not even surprised when she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Despite what the past few days felt like, I do not like wearing clothes that don’t fit. Plus Stiles needs some things too.” May snuggled into the seat as she tugged at the belt. He could see it digging into her hips and stomach when she buckled it and held back a snort. She was massive.

“He has clothes.” Derek thought back on seeing the Omega wear his clothes and he found himself nodding. 

“He has borrowed clothes. It feels weird to wear clothes that aren’t… ours. I know Stiles feels conflicted about using his fathers and yours. I don’t want anymore of Melissa’s or Claudia’s! I had to wash them three times just to get the scent out and I felt terrible for John.” May picked at her shirt and he couldn’t tell who it used to belong to before, stretched tight over her stomach and he cringed. Scott felt terrible about stealing from his mother, but he knew he felt the same need to provide for the Omegas. Just in a non-creepy way that Derek feels. 

“I should’ve done this days ago.” He ducked his head in shame and she shrugged. 

“There was more important things to do. For right now, we can prepare in case of the hunters and Alpha know of us and get our strength back. I can’t go on running about and get weak again.” Derek glanced at her again to see her staring at her stomach. 

“I take it they weren’t planned?” He mentally slapped himself for such a personal question, but she was looking at him thoughtfully. 

“You like Stiles, don’t you?” She asked calmly but his hands jerked the wheel in shock. “You answer my question, I’ll answer yours.” 

“Look, we’re here.” He drove the car into a spot at the mall and parked quickly, ducking out of the car and jogging to the other side. May took his offered hand and he pulled her up. Her eyes still shined as she brushed past him and started walking. 

“Look, you’re paying.” He rolled his eyes as she laughed and locked his car, trailing behind the Omega as she puttered into the store. “I know a few things that he’ll like. We only need a few things, shoes included but I know his size too.”

“Where are we going?” he stopped and smirked. Most of the stores were closed since it was still early but she was walking with a purpose. 

“Bathroom.” She yelled over her shoulder, making some of the other early birds laugh as she waddled past. He paused outside of a store that was blaring music and he felt his eye twitch, though he knew he had to go in. 

It was dim in the store, smelling like weed with undertones of sex and sweat but he ignored it in favor of a few Starwars shirts that he saw. He picked a few things along with a pair of converse that he thought would go nice. Traveling deeper into the store, he saw a lot of lingerie for women that he refused to look at, a few posters of them naked before he made his way back to the front. 

“Nice choice.” He turned to the voice to see a young man with many piercings and wearing all black. “But I don’t think they’ll fit you.” Derek let his face go blank as he was looked up and down, lifting an eyebrow when the man looked back up at his face. 

“They’re a gift.” He deadpanned but the man just grinned. 

“Must be a hellova guy.” He backed away and Derek glared after him. “Let me know when you’re ready to pay.” Derek was half tempted to put everything down and walk out but he looked at the shirts and thought about how hard Stiles had it. He could tough it out. 

“Oooo, he’ll love those.” May came up from behind him and he held them out to her. “I can check us out and…” She glanced sideways and grinned. “Oh this is cool. Can you buy this for me? It’ll fit after the baby comes out.” He studied the green hoody, sighing as he nodded. She was defiantly a Slytherin and he didn’t have the heart to tell her there were two little heartbeats coming from her stomach, not yet at least. She had to know.

“We can get you some clothes from a place where they’ll actually fit and some pants for you both.” He called after her as she approached the counter, their haul in her arms. He turned to leave the store before groaning. He was supposed to be the one paying. Spinning on his heel, he stalked back to the counter where May was waiting patiently with the man, who was staring at her positivity radiating the scent of terror. She smiled sweetly as he leaned over and swiped his card, punching in the digits he needed to and ignoring the man. 

“Thank you for coming” The man stuttered out and Derek felt a flash of pride as May bared her teeth in a smile and took the bags. 

“No, thank you for being such a peach” She waved and looped her arm through his, tugging him away out the door. They made it ten feet before she was laughing. “Oh man, we need to screw with more people!”

“We are trying to get something nice for Stiles.” He pointed out, taking the bags from her and she pouted. 

“Fine, but I actually get to choose the next store. They should have what I want.” May ducked into another store that was still in the middle of opening but they people took one look at her and then backed away to their work. He apologized to one as she barreled past, plucking a few flannels off the rack and dropping them on the counter.

“Those are for…” He pointed at them as she grabbed a cheap pair of flipflops and slippers, throwing them at him across the store. He only managed to catch them out of his wolfish reflexes and dropped them on the counter. 

“Shirts for him, shoes for me.” She came back with several pairs of pants and put them on the counter. “I can’t reach my feet for shit” She nodded to the cashier, who rang them up in a shocked silence. Derek paid and the next thing he knew he was being lead out of the store. 

“That should be good for now, don’t you think?” His hands were full of bags and she nodded. 

“Cinnabon’s!” Was all she said before walking away. Derek tilted his head to the side and sniffed, barely catching the sweet scent, which grew stronger as he followed her. He turned the last corner to see her staring intently with her face pressed against the glass of the display case while pointing at something. He dropped the bags on a chair and went to pay for her snack, getting one of his own from the bored looking employee before sitting down. 

“Is it good?” He nodded to the pastry she had that was covered in frosting. She glanced at him with narrowed eyes before swallowing.

“You answer my question first.” She pointed a finger at him and took another bite.

“You answered my questions before” He tilted his head to the bags and nibbled on his own treat. 

“That wasn’t as imperative as this.” Derek snorted at her reply and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Yes, I do like him.” He admitted, feeling his heart pick up at finally saying it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	6. Testy Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the day.

“Well, then. I’ll have you know that if you hurt my little Bud, then I’ll skin you.” She smiled and he suddenly understood how they survived for so long. 

“I know.” He looked at her expectantly and she sighed. 

“Shame on me for making it so…easy, but I’ll be true to my word.” She fiddled with her food before licking the fork and stabbing it back into the pastry. “Just don’t think less of me.”

“Did you kill anyone?” He leaned back but she was shaking her head. 

“Peter wanted born wolves. I never wanted kids.” He raised his eyebrows and she laughed low. “I have two older sisters who were in college before I was bitten and taken away, both of which have a son. God! I think that in their preteens now but I was the babysitter most of the time. Ten hours a day I spent with these kids. They became my boys, but I learned not to have a kid if I couldn’t be a mom to them, that my nephews needed me.” 

“You became a mom before you…became a mom.” He provided, eyes flickering to her stomach. 

“Yeah, but that’s not what I meant about judging me.” She snorted at him with bright eyes. “After I was taken, Stiles and I were tasked with taking care of the younger members, being that we were Omegas, but he was the first one. After a while… Peter wanted born wolves since the bitten kept dying.” She looked away with a shutter and he offered his hand, which she took. “He said we needed to start making born wolves. At first I thought that he wanted us to do it together but… He thought that Stiles could become pregnant if he met his mate. He knew he wasn’t that wolf, but he also believed that when he was old enough, that he could forcibly bond Stiles to him and become a baby maker. That they would all come out wolves.”

“He’s insane.” Derek couldn’t help interrupting and she shrugged. 

“He is Alpha.” They both stopped talking as a man shuffled past to buy a coffee. When he looked back at her she looked defiantly, though her eyes were glazed. “I knew what I had to do. He wanted Stiles more than me, and he made more than a few tries to get him alone. It was the one time his Betas stood up to him and protected us.” Derek stared at her in confusion and she paused. “Peter believed that Stiles was a spark before he was bitten, that his presence was the reason he woke from the coma. That he could get pregnant! That they would all be Weres. I made a deal with him, saying that he was still too young and he needed to be stronger to survive the process, and that if I could give Alpha a child only he leaves Stiles alone.”

“What did you do?” Derek felt horror rise in him as he remembered the way the Omega shied away from other wolves at first, from anything that got to close to fast. 

“We came to a large town, I ran away for a night on the town, it was the right time” She blushed a little and shuttered, “so I took a human home out of spite. Obviously I got pregnant, and then I panicked even though I bought us time to escape.” May snorted but he could still see the fear. “I still had contact with a friendly pack. They knew of our situation but there was little they could do as they were still smaller than our pack. I mostly sent the younger ones there, those who got changed and I told Alpha that they had died. Alpha didn’t care to look into it because a lot of them died. I contacted the pack and they agreed that, if they child was a Were, they would take it too. If it came out human, I know the whereabouts of my old family and I figured my sisters owe me for taking care of their kids.” She shoved the rest of the food in her mouth and chewed slowly with a shrug, letting him take everything in. 

“He did so much damage.” Derek looked at his own food and felt his appetite leave him. “I’m sorry he’s taken so much from you but I can try to keep you two safe.”

“You mean me and the baby or me and the Omega you want to make your babies?” She rocked back and forth before getting to his feet. He stared at the seat, trying to get control of himself so he wouldn’t get hit for laughing at her method of standing but one glance up told him he failed miserably.

“Are you going to eat that? I’m not having morning sickness so it’s probably going to come later tonight.” He handed his food over and grabbed the bags, already chasing after her as she stalked off with her prize. He didn’t want to know how much he spent that day. About halfway to the car she stopped and leaned against a wall, panting heavily before moving off again. He waited patiently for her as she slowed.

“Nap time when we get home?” He asked jokingly, grinning wide when she nodded. He liked the strange wolf. He unlocked the car, dropping the bags in the trunk before moving around and helping her sit. 

“God this is weird.” She peered up at him as she tucked herself it, glaring at the belt as she pulled it on. 

“What?” He felt his mood drop and she waved her hand around. 

“All the staring. I spent so much time as a wolf that I’m not used to people looking at me.” He relaxed slightly, glancing around to see and elderly couple that had stopped, watching them. He quickly closed the door and stomped to the other side with his head down. Thankfully, they didn’t try to start up a conversation and he started on the way home. 

“Is that it?” He turned to see her head bowing with sleep. 

“Can you….?” She blinked at him, shaking her head and locking eyes with him for a second. “Can you throw the clothes in the wash to get the people smell off them?”

“Yeah.” He snorted as she dozed. Taking his time to get her home, he was faintly surprised to see that the others weren’t home yet even though it was almost noon. He pulled up and parked, gently waking May and moving her inside before dropping the bags off just inside the front door. He pulled his car back around away from the house and walked back, sniffing and listening. It was a pretty quiet neighborhood. 

“Der?” Stiles stood by the door when he got home and he felt his wolf purr in delight. It died when he saw the confusion on his face. 

“Yeah?” He ducked past into the house and closed the door, freezing for a second when he saw that they bag had been gone through. 

“What is this?” Stiles waved at the bags and he shrugged, grabbing them and carrying them to the washroom. 

“May said you both needed better clothes.” He supplied as he started digging, pulling out the clothes and taking the tags off before tossing them into the wash. He found the Slytherin jacket and held it up. “She said she needed this”

“And you listened?” Stiles teased though the was bouncing on his heels as he tried to see what else he had.

“So I’ll just keep these instead of giving them to you” He held out the converse which were promptly snatched from his hands. 

“These are so cool!” he snorted at him, going back to what he was doing as the Omega wiggled the shoes on and doing a happy little dance as he stared at his feet. 

“She picked these out for herself.” Derek placed the slippers and flipflops on the dryer with the rest of the bags. He started up the load with scent free cleaner and turned to the Omega. “Can you take them up to her? She told me about how she got pregnant but she still gets jumpy when I go into her room.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles had gone to grab the shoes before he finished, freezing when he mentioned the pregnancy and staring at him. “You… he…I” He dropped his gaze and turned away. 

“I know. He isn’t going to get you.” Derek tried to reassure the Omega but he realized what the scent coming off him meant. Peter was right. Neither of the bitten knew it, that Stiles could bear children. He could go into heat as soon as tomorrow and as far out as six months. 

“I refuse to…I… not him. Never him.” Stiles lifted his head and looked him straight in the eye. “I would rather die than let him get me that way.” 

“I know.” He didn’t realize how close they had gotten again but his wolf was changing in him, howling and clawing at his mind. He wanted to kill his uncle for every looking at the Omega that way, for making him so lost in life. 

“Son, I do believe May is waiting for those.” John was at the door again and Derek didn’t care. Stiles jumped, running from the room with the shoes clutched in his chest. Derek was several steps after him, his eyes blazing blue when the Sheriff stopped him with a hand on his chest and a meaningful glare. He stared back before shaking his head, blinking rapidly to change his eyes back to normal.

“I… need to get the trash.” He started and quickly changed his mind when the man raised his eyebrows. He turned and grabbed all the bags and cleared up a little, heading back out. 

“Thank you for helping with the mess.” John watched him closely but Derek was confused, cocking his head to one side as he watched. The man observed him, and he looked around. His anxiety about being around Stiles, taking care of May and her babies on top of coaching the two Betas about controlling their wolves should be taking a toll on the house. Everything was spotless, the dust causing Stiles to sneeze, the scent of alcohol making May woozy and Isaac and Scoot had been spending a massive amount of time there. The pantry needed to be filled again due to their appetites while May was the hardest to keep full. 

“I brought a pack of wolves into your house.” Derek shrugged, and the man promptly rolled his eyes. 

“You’re trying to build him a nest.” John promptly countered, and he knew he looked busted. 

“I… I just want them all to be comfortable.” He shuffled and tugged at his jacket sleeves. 

“Just not too comfortable until this hunter and Alpha thing blows over.” The man warned and walked out of the room. “I have to go back to work later tonight and Stiles says he wants to come and see all the old friends from the precinct, so can I trust you to watch over the house?” 

“Yes.” Derek nodded and the man flashed a smile over his shoulder as he started up the stairs. His attention snapped to the other heartbeats in the room, mostly Stiles as it approached behind him, his hand falling between his shoulders, right over his mark. The warmth burned between his shoulders.

“Sorry about him.” Stiles pressed against his back and he hummed low, breathing in his scent as he tilted his head back.

“We’re all protective of you right now.” He murmured and he felt the wolf puff out a breath. 

“He doesn’t need to be. I know you won’t hurt me.” Derek was too busy preening under the knowledge that the Omega trusted him that he didn’t notice that he moved on. He jerked around and saw he was halfway up the stairs with a grin in his face. “I’ll be fine.” 

“I know.” Derek blinked, watching as he vanished and sunk onto the couch. He needed to get a day job so something to keep his mind off things. It was still a few hours before Isaac got back, a few more after that for Scott since he worked at the clinic. He shuffled around, picking up books and dropping them back on the shelf as quietly as he could since May was sleeping. 

The buzzer went off and he switched the load over to the dryer before grabbing his keys. He left his jacket on the hook by the front door and drove out to the preserve, trying to ease his tension. He parked near the house just as his phone started to ring. 

“Dude! Where did you go?” Stiles voice echoed in his head and he snorted at him. 

“I’m going on a perimeter check.” He slid out of the car and leaned against it, closing his eyes so he could focus more on the Omegas breathing. 

“But you didn’t tell anyone” Derek sighed as he was scolded but held his tongue against anything rude. "There's an Alpha on the loose and you can't just run off without telling anyone. You said you'd watch over the house and May!"

“I’ll be back before Isaac gets home and tell him that he needs to actually do his homework and not cheat off of Scott. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone.” He rubbed a hand over his face as the Omega growled at him. 

“Fine!” He flinched as he was hung up on and lowered the phone, fighting the urge to head back to the house just to see what Stiles would do. Instead, he jammed the phone in his pocket and stretched, rolling his shoulders and warming his muscles before taking off.


	7. Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad guys all show up.

When he got home, everyone was sleeping. The run had taken longer than he thought, racing around the edges of town until he made it back to his car. He was tired, but he couldn’t stop. There was the scent of an Alpha near his Camaro that he followed. His heart was pounding as the scent got stronger but then he lost it. Twisting around, he circled outward in a failed attempt to find it once again, cursing his rustiness on tracking when a voice echoed through the clearing. 

“Crap!” He shifted back to the beta form and shot up a tree, his claws digging into the bark as he hid in the leaves. Listening intently, he heard them moving about but they were all human. He gagged silently at the scent of Kate Argent but forced himself to hold still. 

“Why would an Alpha who lost everything come here?” One of her goons asked and he rolled his eyes. Beacon Hills was home, to both him and his crazy killer uncle. Plus his Betas and Omegas were here and he didn’t know where he fit in that puzzle. “He’s weakened without his pack, so he might be searching for a new one.”

“No, there are wolves here. My brother thinks the Omegas of his pack made it here, but he lost them. We’re going to find them.” Kate swung her gun around and he barely resisted the urge to attack. She was a threat to his pack, his Omega and he dug his claws into the bark, pressing his forehead against it to keep himself in check. He had to get back. 

“Are we taking out the Omegas to weaken the Alpha?” the second man asked and the women shrugged. 

“If we can manage it without my brother finding out, if not we leave them alive. He already suspects about the whole mess from Minniville.” She snapped, vanishing from sight between the trees. Her goons shared a dark look before following. 

Derek shook off his anger and the want to kill, jumping silently from the tree and landing with a roll. He took off toward his car, behind extra vigilant for traps or the Alpha as he made his way back to his car. He dropped into the drivers seat, fumbling with his keys as he glanced around, looking for any sign that the Alpha was watching him. He took the minute to dress as the hair on his arms stood up and he shuttered. He wasn’t expecting to see a monster from his past. 

He tore off onto the road and careened down it, barely staying in control of his emotions as he slowed to the limit. He didn’t want the police to pull him over when he was losing control of his wolf, his nails extending and his eyes flashing blue back at him from the dark windshield. He composed himself by the time he parked, getting out stiffly and walking to the house on shaking feet. 

Everyone was sleeping, Scott and Isaac not even there so he didn’t completely relax. He slipped into the house and sighed. He could hear May sleeping lightly, a soft whimper coming from her as she dreamed. He focused on the other Omega’s room. Stiles wasn’t sleeping well either, but Derek made his way to the usual chair, sinking down and staring at the door.

His eyes were barely closed before they were snapping back open as Stiles yipped in his sleep, waking up from the beat of his heart and the squeak of his bed as he sat up. The Omega scrambled to his feet and shuffled out of his room, trotting down the hall and ducking into his father’s room. Derek smiled as he heard the Omega flop onto the bed and instantly fell asleep again. He snorted and settled down more, focusing on the steadying heartbeat as he dozed.  
========================================================================  
The next morning, he woke up roughly, slowly to come back to the world with a pounding headache despite the fact that he had wolf healing. He could hear someone moving about in the kitchen and groaned in pain, dragging his hands over his face and rolling his shoulders as he leaned forward, trying to work the kink out from sleeping in a chair. The Omegas heartbeat was back in his own bed, May shuffling off toward the bathroom, making him stop listening to her. That left the Sheriff in the kitchen, with the scent of coffee. 

“Ugh” He dragged himself to his feet and staggered after the bitter scent, grumbling under his breath as he poured himself a cup and promptly slumped into a chair. He drank half the cup down and shook his head at the taste, gagging slightly before downing the rest and dropped his head back onto the table. 

“Rough night?” the humans asked softly and he blinked up at the man, his face coming into view around the light that felt like bullets straight to his brain. 

“The Alpha and the rest of the Argents arrived last night. They plan on killing the Omegas. The Alpha was following me when I was on patrol.” He didn’t bother sugarcoating it. They were all in danger. He pressed his check against the cold counter and grabbed a cell phone, hitting it angerly with his fingers until it was ringing, pressing it against his ear.

“Again with the early calls?” Issacs voice filled with annoyance and he ignored it. 

“The Alpha is here and Kate Argent is planning on killing everyone if she can get around her brother. Stay safe, don’t let them see you and keep your senses open for any other wolves.” He growled into the phone, hearing the Beta gasp and Scott groan in the background. “That means Scott has to be careful with Allison and not let her know that Stiles and May are living here. Not even the smallest slip up.” He spoke slowly before hanging up. The sheriff was sitting in front of him, a shocked look on his face before he took a deep breath. 

“I can’t loose my son again.” The human shook his head in agony and closed his eyes. “I did once…not again.” He swallowed thickly and he bowed his head. 

“Where is he now?” He asked, knowing he was in his room, sleeping. 

“He’s resting. He gets nightmares.” He shook his head before staring at the coffee in his cup. “He crawled into my bed last night and I… It clicked that I had a little piece of family back with me and he was still my son after all this time.”

“I know this was a lot to take in, but we wouldn’t have survived this long without you.” Derek was at a lost on what he needed to do, mainly stop the Alpha and either kill Kate or get her to move on. He wouldn’t consider himself a killer but he could make an exception for her. 

“You’ve been working hard on keeping them safe.” The sheriff was looking closely at him and he stood, getting more coffee but this time he stirred in some creamer. He could hear May in the shower, humming a song under her breath as she washed. He turned his attention to Stiles, still sleeping in his bed. 

“They’re pack. It means everything to wolves.” He explained softly. “I know what it’s like to loose one.”

“So do I.” The human shot back and he found himself smiling. He knew where Stiles got his spark from. He turned back to the man and nodded, sipping the coffee as he mulled over what they needed to do. 

“I’m going to get some supplies today for defenses.” He tilted his head when the shower turned off. Something was telling him that he needed to be fast. 

“Defenses?” John narrowed his eyes disbelievingly and he stared back a second before looking away. 

“An Alpha wolf needs a pack. The Omegas were severed from him so they aren’t technically his pack anymore and the Betas were never accepted, nor am I so he is weakened. He will try to claim them as his own again to be stronger but if we manage to keep them separated, we can stop him.” Derek tried to explain the complicated nature of their situation.

“If he does manage to reclaim them as his pack?” John seemed to be following along well. 

“It’ll be nearly impossible to take him down.” He shook his head as he heard a snort and Stiles woke up. He drank the last of his coffee and set it on the counter. “So I should be off.” He fled toward the door, leaving the sheriff looking confused. A series of thuds came from upstairs, followed by a footsteps pounding down the stairs. Derek reached for his jacket only to find that it was missing, his hand still raised when the Omega stopped next to him. 

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked in a sleepy voice, rubbing at his eyes with the sleeves of Derek’s jacket. It was a little to large on Derek but it was more so on Stiles. Their mixed scents made his wolf settle in his chest at the same time he wanted to take, to hold and mark the Omega as his own. He felt his eyes burn and quickly closed them, breathing deep as he drew the scents in. Only when he was sure that he wasn’t going to act on his instincts did he open them again. 

“You have my jacket.” It was more of a statement than a question, but he didn’t take his eyes off the coat rack. 

“Hmmm, so I do.” He shot a glare at the Omega who was tapping on his chin as if he was thinking about a puzzle, a sly smirk across his lips. Stiles shucked the jacket and placed it in his hand that was still raised, blinking innocently at him. “Guess I just wanted to know you’d at least come back for something.”

“Damn!” May screamed from upstairs and he snapped out of his shock, throwing his jacket on with a glare at the Omega. The scents assaulted his nose and he swayed, fingers twitching as he fought to keep his hands to himself. 

“Goodbye” Stiles bounced onto his toes and placed a kiss on his cheek before shoving him out the door. He could hear the snickers from him as he stared at the closed door in front of his face. He was just about to move back in when he heard Johns heartbeat join his sons, making him back away and start jogging down the street. By the time he got to his car, he had his hair standing up on his neck and arms. He paused at the door and looked around, sniffing subtly and recoiled at the stench of wolfsbane. 

“Hello again.” Kates voice was accompanied by a sharp pain in his lower back. Derek snarled as his legs gave out, going numb as the bullet ripped through him. A second shot hit his shoulder and he slumped the rest of the way to the ground, panting so he didn’t lose his coffee from the drugs. The last thing he saw was the hunter standing over him with a smile on her face.


	8. Alpha is back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov of Stiles.

Stiles followed the sound of the Betas heartbeat with a smile on his face. He could barely hear what his father was saying as he remembered the way the wolf smelled with his own scent surrounding him. It helped to sleep next to his father but when the human got up, he needed something to help him sleep so he grabbed the jacket off the hook. He had been sniffing at it for days, trying not to make anything out of it but that night he needed something to stop him from just sleeping on the wolf.

The poor, exhausted Beta that was trying desperately to teach Scott and Isaac to do a full shift, to protect everyone and not lose a single pack member. He watched the faint rise and fall of his chest, the way he looks way too young to be dealing with what life had thrown at him and his head turned in what would only be a crick when he woke up. Stiles would give anything to be able to walk over and sleep next to his mate, the one his wolf was telling him to claim, but it was too soon for both. Instead he snatched the jacket and slunk back upstairs, leaving the Beta to sleep. He partially deserved a crick in the neck for not telling Stiles where he was going last night after promising to look after the house. 

It took him a second to recognize the snarl of pain a few blocks away and he grabbed his fathers hand. Dragging him from the house, he raced in the direction of the hunters with soft whines. They arrived just as they were heaving the Beta into the back of a larger car, the men grunting while Kate cocked her gun. He snarled when he recognized the stench of wolfsbane that went where ever she did. He ducked down as she swung it up on her shoulder and shot, the bullet hitting the fence behind him. 

“Stop! This is the Sh…..!” His father shouted, and she shot again. He grabbed the phone on his fathers hip, memories rushing through him as he hit the button to call for help when it was snatched from his hands. They were already in the car and Stiles staggered forward, howling as he tried to grab the trunk handle to open it. He needed to get him back but then there was a third shot and he dropped, clutching his arm as the wolfsbane bullet started to burn and forced him to shift back. 

“Derek!” He scrambled to his knees as the cars pulled away and he clinched his teeth in agony. He wasn’t sure if it was from the loss of his Beta or the bullet poisoning his arm. 

“Stiles?” His father was holding a hand to the bullet wound, making him whine and he turned, pressing his face against his neck. 

“Not again.” He whispered. His father held him close as he talked into the phone. He could her the female cop responding, though he couldn’t remember her name after meeting everyone the day before. “I need the phone” He held his hand out and his father narrowed his eyes at him. Stiles sighed roughly, leaning against him as he pulled the larger hand off his wound. It was nasty already, bleeding red with wisps of blue coming from the wound and black veins traveling up his arm.

“What is it?” His fathers voice cracked as he realized something was seriously wrong. 

“It’s wolfbane. It’ll kill me without another bullet to make the antidote.” He explained weakly, turning his head to the side and gagging as his veins blackened even more. He grabbed the phone and called the number he memorized. 

“What’s up now?” Scott sounded out of breath and grumpy. Stiles rolled his eyes at the sound of someone else in the background. 

“I need you to get to the Argent house and find a wolfbane bullet. The hunters shot me and kidnapped Derek.” He flinched as his father started to bind the wound and held still. 

“What do you need me to do? Yeah, it’s my friend.” Scotts voice answered before it came from further away like he was talking to someone else. Stiles could just hear a female voice with him. 

“Where are you?” He hissed in pain as it was tied off.

“At Allisons before school.” At least he sounded busted and he shook his head at him as he was hauled to his feet. 

“See what you can do from there.” He leaned against his fathers shoulder as he walked him to the Camaro, sitting him down on the trunk. He slowly sunk against the back window and closed his eyes. He could hear the sirens in the background and shot a panicked look at his father. 

“You’re going to be alright, but you have to stay here right now. I’m going to get that…” He smiled when the man stopped himself. Stiles grabbed his arm and breathed deep. 

“Sorry if I scared you, but I… I know what they can do to a person. I couldn’t let that happen.” He closed his eyes and turned away, swallowing back the fear. He didn’t want to remember that night. The sirens got louder and he cringed away, swatting at his ears as his eyes burned. 

“I know, but it’s alright. I’m going to fix it. It’s going to be fine. I’m here for this.” John looked up as the cars came into view and skidded to a halt. A man jumped out, racing to them. Stiles stared blankly at him before the name came back to his mind. Parrish. He wasn’t sure he was human but he didn’t care at the moment if it meant he would get his Beta back to him. 

“What happened?” He skidded to a stop next to them and Stiles closed his eyes as his father started to explain. Everything was becoming too much, his senses spiraling out of his control as he tried to listen in on the house. He needed to know May was unhurt, his last packmate. He whined low when he didn’t locate her and rolled his head to the side. 

“Where’s May?” He swatted at Parrishs arm and he gave him a confused look. 

“She should be back at the house.” His father soothed, wrapping him in his arms and he shook him off. 

“Somethings not right! Derek’s gone and the Argents will kill him and May should be here.” He wailed, trying to walk to the house but his legs wobbled under him. It wasn’t that he had lost a lot of blood, but the poisoning on top of not being at full strength was going to kill him. “I need… I need.” He stammered out and suddenly he was being held again. The scent of his father and wolf surrounded him and he calmed slightly, pulling himself back from the brink of panic.

“We’re going to get him back.” Isaac rocked him as he shook. He managed to keep everything together when he needed to run, and then the Beta had helped him hold his mind, but now that was all gone. He felt the bullet rage through him and he whined, clapping a hand over his arm and squeezing his eyes shut to keep anyone from seeing them change color.

“We lost the car but since they’ve been identified we can search all known locations and the whole force is looking” He heard one officer report and he lifted his head, staring at them desperately. 

“Please find him.” he begged softly and got to his feet. He wobbled slightly and used Isaac as a crutch as he started walking. “I need to go home. I need to find May and make sure she’s fine. She’s the one who…”

“You go home and lay low. Call Deaton to see if Scott is there.” His father gave him a pointed look and he nodded. 

“He’s hurt?” Parrish asked, taking a step forward. Isaac growled low and he stomped his foot on the betas when the man shot a look at his father. 

“It’s just a graze.” John jerked his head toward the house and Isaac dragged him off. “He still jumpy around hospitals so they’re also going to call Melissa to come and help. It’s not protocol but after everything that happens, he knows what he’s doing.”

“Got it.” He tugged at the Beta and they were moving. They were a block from the house when Isaac caught on to his worry, losing some control of his shift as the reek of Alpha wafted over them. He gasped as he was dragged into the empty house and the door slammed behind them. 

“I’ll call Scott. You call Deaton.” Isaac tried to speak calmly but his voice shook. Stiles grabbed the phone and dialed again as he searched the house for signs of what happened to his packmate. The back door was hanging off its hinges but there wasn’t any blood. He breathed deeper and realized there wasn’t any in the house. There was a wet smell that made him curl his lip though he didn’t recognize it. 

“Hello?” Deaton answered and he shook his head. 

“We need help.” He stated bluntly and closed his eyes. “Derek was just taken by the Argents, but my dad saw it. The police are on it, but I got hit with a wolfsbane bullet and May was taken by the Alpha.” He stopped for breath when Isaac’s got Scotts voicemail. “And now we lost contact with Scott.” 

“Stay there, I’m going to be there in a little bit.” The vet hung up on him and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to try Scott again. You call Melissa.” Stiles nodded to the beta, who had shuffled between him and the broken-down door. He huffed softly as the phone rang, waiting until he heard the woman’s voice. 

“Hello?” She asked carefully and he blinked. 

“Can you come over to the sheriffs house? I got shot and I can’t go to the hospital.” He spoke slowly, wondering how well she was going to take it. “It’s kind of an emergency.”

“Here” Isaac grabbed the phone back and he sat down at the table, slumping as his focused on the pain in his arm. It was easier than his wolf. “Hey. It’s Isaac but you really need to get over here please. I can explain everything and Scotts going to be so pissed.” 

“She doesn’t know.” Stiles lifted his head off the counter and leaned over, hurling on the floor. It was black and tasted of bad blood and he wiped his mouth. “This is happening too fast.” He set his head back down and closed his eyes, sucking at the bitter flavor. 

“Please get here fast. Stiles is really sick!” Isaac rubbed at his back in frantic motions that were too hard and he huffed. He focused on the scent of Derek still around him, mixing with Mays and a lesser note on Isaacs, taking comfort in what felt like pack. They were both missing but he didn’t have any else to hold on to. Even his fathers scent did little at this point. 

Hand grabbed his shoulders and his legs, lifting him up and carrying him somewhere. He was set on something soft and a softer hand circled around his own. He clung to the comforting scent as some of the pain eased from his arm minutely and he relaxed, letting the waves pass over him. Everything was to hot and he was in agony, his body fighting as he became soaked with sweat. Whimpers came from him and he opened his eyes, seeing that it was no longer morning. Deaton was leaning over him and Stiles snorted. The scent of burning wolfsbane and the look of worry on the Druids face was surreal. A women was holding his hand and he gave it a squeeze before falling back into the blackness.

A scent washed over his tongue and he tried to reach for it, his fingers twitching even as the scent of blood registered. He could hear someone rambling fearfully and he bit at his lip to keep his pained noises from slipping out and stressing the Beta out more. There was muted mutters and the sound of a match being lit, the scent of burning wolfsbane again before his pain doubled. 

His body convulsed even as he tried to hold himself back. He could no longer hold in his screams as the pain rolled back slowly. Wolves were holding him down and he fell limp, whining as he opened his eyes. Scott was by his head, pinning his shoulders while Isaac was flung across his legs. Melissa McCall was standing behind the couch, holding his hand still but this time he recognized her. Deaton had his own hand clapped over the bullet wound on his arm. 

“That should be it” The vet pulled back and he saw the skin was pale and clear of any infection. 

“Where’s May? And Derek?” He reached up and pawed at his friend. The Beta was pale and he wobbled, falling to his knees next to him. “What happened to you?” He sat up and dropped a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. 

“They took Derek to… I don’t know how but there was a room under the house that they were using. I was with Allison and they started hurting him. Derek told me to stay put, there were too many of them. Allison didn’t hear a thing but I could…”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that but what did they do with him?” He pulled back and looked at him. Even though his hands were shaking, he knew he had to take control of the situation. 

“I found the bullet you needed, and I grabbed it. Deaton needed it since the concoction that the Argents made was different than anything that he had, something new they made. Kate came up and took Allison down into the…. And she showed her werewolves and hurt Derek to prove he was a monster.” Scotts voice shook and Stiles motioned for Isaac to settle closer. Pack would help. “I knew he could hear me so I told him you got shot, that you told me to grab the bullet and bring it and that the cops were coming for him. Allison came back up and she was in shock but I… I couldn’t go help her. I ran out of the house telling that I had to help you.” 

“Scott, you need to calm down.” Stiles pulled him into a hug again, breathing deep and holding him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. If you tried to do anything then they would’ve caught you and hurt you to and you know Derek would blame himself for that.” He pulled back so the Beta could see him rolling his eyes. He gave a wobbling smile and nodded his head. “And you got the bullet back here just in time.” Stiles got to his feet, only a little dizzy before he got his footing and started walking. 

“You should…” Deaton tried and he shot a glare at him. 

“Find my kidnapped, pregnant packmate.” He snarled, making the man glare at him. He didn’t look at the room as he strolled out, ignoring their stares as he sniffed the backdoor, staring out with narrowed eyes. “You stay here for Der, I’ll be back soon.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Scott was on him in an instant, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. 

“To Alpha. Maybe I can talk him into not hurting her.” He couldn’t stop his voice from going emotionless. He was frightened, but that was what he was living like for half his life. He was used to it and could function under the threat of his life.

“He could kill you!” Isaac was at his other side and he glanced between them with growing fury. 

“And what is my life for hers and her babies? Huh? He will still see me as his pack, so he won’t hurt me but you two can’t get close. We don’t know what state of mind he’s in and we can’t wait for Derek to get here.” He glared at them both as the adults made their way in, looking shocked and nervous. 

“Scott?” Melissa moved forward and the Beta instantly turned to her, looking guilty. “Is May missing?”

“Taken!” Stiles couldn’t help the word slipping out and the Beta shot him a look, his eyes flickering gold. “She was kidnapped a few months after I was. She took care of me and others that the Alpha bit, getting some of the humans out before they got hurt.”

“And the babies?” Melissa approached him cautiously, her hands held low in a calming manner and he arched his eyebrow at her. 

“Yeah, about nine months with twins. She was getting antsy late last night so they could be coming anytime.” He blinked at her, suddenly grinning wide as an idea came to him. He was an Omega, smaller but faster than the larger Betas in front of him. He was also the only one of the three of them that could do a full shift. Scott narrowed his eyes at him and he flashed a wink, spinning so shifted as he ran out the door. He heard exclaims of shock and the clumsy sound of the wolves trying to follow him. The scent was strong but all he needed to do was follow the pull of the Alpha, or his frightened packmate to tell him where to point his paws. He sped up more despite the drain on his body. 

It wasn’t long until he was approaching a warehouse, sniffing cautiously at the entrance before he stepped over the threshold, knowing there was no going back.


	9. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies. (Little Bloody and a loose description of birth.)

He held his head and tail low as he crawled forward, moving around the abandoned clutter to where the frantic heartbeat was coming. He could tell the Alpha was nearby but he couldn’t make out where. 

May was stretched out on her side, her chest heaving in terrified pants and contractions moving along her stomach. She snarled low as he approached, his belly dragging on the ground and he wagged his tail, whining low before licking at her muzzle for comfort. The wolf receded from her eyes and she blinked dully up at him, finally recognizing him. 

He sniffed at her side and she heaved. Falling silent as the contraction hit her and he reared back in shock as a pup slithered out onto the concrete. May scrambled around and pulled it closer to her front with her jaws and placed it on her paws, lapping at it’s face until it squealed. He leaned forward to take a closer look, jerking back when she looked up at him through her eyelashes with bared teeth. He settled down about a foot away as she focused on her pup.

A second later she huffed and he dropped his head down and covered his nose as something slipped out of her. He gagged as she continued to clean the pup, rolling her eyes at his antics. He flicked his ears around as he tried to figure out where the Alpha was and she shrugged, pulling her daughter closer to her. A few minutes later the second pup came, another little girl and she started to clean her, getting twitchy. 

He leaned forward and picked up the first pup in his jaws as carefully as he could. May licked his cheek before picking up the second, getting to her paws with her legs trembling under her. They started toward the entrance when a loud growl shook the building and they backed away. May settled back down on a dryer spot and he gave her back the pup. He sat next to her and looked around, trying to find a way out. 

A second heartbeat caught his attention and he turned to it, unable to stop his tail from wagging as he recognized the Beta racing toward them. Derek skidded into the building, his eyes wild as he raced up to them. He looked crazed, his eyes bright blue and sticks poking out of his thick, dark fur. A small snarl came from behind him and jumped to meet the beta, slamming together painfully but he pressed his chin against the others neck and shoulders in excitement, lapping at his face as he calmed. 

The Beta backed away when he saw the pups, crouching low and blinking at May apologetically. Stiles snorted when she made it clear she was having none of it, standing and placing a pup at his paws before dropping the second in front of the Beta. May nudged them until they were facing the entrance and promptly bit them both, snapping at their heels to make her plan clear. Stiles yipped but broking into a full out run, pelting out of the building and into the trees. Derek managed to stay at his shoulder or a short step behind.

He kept looking over his shoulder for May, but she joined his other side, her head hanging slightly in exhaustion and her eyes dull. He felt terrible for her, but he could also hear the Alpha roar behind them, trying to call them back but making sure they knew they were dead meat. He whined against the still moist scruff in his teeth and lifted his precious cargo higher, knowing May would keep going as long as she was sure her pups were safe. 

A heartbeat later the Alpha broke from the trees behind them and he felt his breath on his heels. Stiles screeched as the claws slashed his tail but the next second, they were off. He glanced behind him only to come to a halt, spinning the same time as Derek. May was hanging off the Alphas face, her legs churning uselessly under her as he swung around but her grip strong, her teeth snapping at his eyes. 

Derek let out a growl, dropping his pup at Stiles paws before he raced forward, ripping into the Alphas rear legs as it pulled up to use its front limbs to pull the Omega off. Stiles took several steps back and placed his own pup down before going back for the second. He managed to shift them further from the fight, the Alpha forcing the wolf in him to stay in the forefront of his mind, stopping him from shifting back and carrying them both. Everything started going down hill.

He crouched over the pups protectively as May was thrown off. A second later Derek went flying, hitting a tree before falling out of his eye sight. Stiles crouched lower as red eyes landed on him and the beast started forward, stalking until he was in striking distance. Stiles snarled a weak warning as a disfigured arm was lifted above, seconds away from falling onto him, ending him. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t get both pups out of the way and he couldn’t just choose one. He refused to move. 

Then there was a howl not far off. Scott and Isaac tore into the clearing, their eyes landing on May and then him with looks of fury. They both jumped over her limp body, shifting to full wolves and launched themselves at the Alpha with matching snarls of fury. Stiles was frozen in amazement that they finally got their shift and the added fact that he wasn’t dead. The Alpha roared in frustration as the smaller Betas broke off and started to take turns darting in and out to hit the creatures legs. Derek was back, clinging to his back, trying to rip the Alpha throat out even as it tried to throw him off. Scott and Isaac each grabbed a front limb a second before he snatched Derek off, giving the Beta clear access to the weakened Alphas throat. 

Stiles leaned back in disgust as the Beta ripped at the Alpha and the creature screamed. He didn’t care that the wolf was dead, falling slowly to the ground as his body failed to heal as Derek kept ahold of him. The other two Betas whined and backed away when the Alpha grew still but then no one else made a move until the heart stopped. He stared blankly at the dead body, Derek scrambling off it with some difficultly and racing away. He followed the wolfs path to see May still sprawled out on the ground. 

He let out a bark, trying to get her attention as he took several steps forward only to stop and glance at the pups. They snuffled around, their eyes shut tight and he shifted around on his paws, torn between his friend and her pups. He stared at her and yipped, waiting for her to respond while Derek lapped at her shoulder, trying to wake her. He could hear her sporadic heartbeat, but she didn’t lift her head. He turned and stared at the pups desperately when Isaac limped forward, pressing his muzzle against his side before settling next to the pups. 

Stiles spun and quickly made his way to her, Scott coming to his side for the short distance, slowing as they neared her. May blinked when he leaned over her, sniffing for the wound to match the pooling blood under her. There was only a slowly healing gash across her chest. He shifted back and petted her head, muttered softly when she cried out. 

“You’re going to be alright.” He whispered, unable to believe it when he realized that she was still bleeding heavily from giving birth. “Scott, get your mom.” He called over his shoulder. The Beta took off and Derek shifted back, running his massive hands over her body before shaking his head. 

“She was still to weak to be giving birth.” He reported, his hands coming to a stop over her stomach. “See if you can calm her down, slow her heartrate.” Stiles shot him a panicked look before shifting back to his wolf form, circling around her and cuddling her. After a few seconds she lifted her head and pressed her muzzle against his cheek, closing her eyes with a sigh. He heard her heart stop. Her body seemed to shrink, her head rolling to the ground as her body fell limp, a soft sigh coming from her. 

Stiles nuzzled at her side, her neck, anything to get her to move again even though he knew it was useless. Derek backed away from then, his head bowed in what her thought was grief. He buried his face against her side once more before pulling back, feeling his heart skip a beat at the blood red eyes staring at him from the black wolf. He flinched away and the wolf staggered back, blinking and shaking his head like he was confused. He turned and stumbled away. Stiles shot a glance at Isaac, who was staring after the wolf with wide eyes, but he hunkered down over the pups, obviously ready to defend against the possible threat. 

He flicked his tail at the Beta before he stepped over his packmates body, chasing after the new Alpha. There was nothing he could do for her anymore. But he could help the other wolf that was like pack to him. His mate. He approached cautiously, flicking his ears flat and crouching low in submission. The wolf turned to him, humanity barely flickering through his eyes, making Stiles whine low in his chest. 

The wolf took a step forward and he ran through his mind everything he knew about Alphas. They needed a pack. They were powerful. They were meant to protect their pack, though he had never seen it himself. It was a role he thought that Derek could be, seeing that he was already the leader of their little group of wolves, but he didn’t see that wolf. Just an Alpha. He shifted back to his human form, making the wolf jerk back with a snarl, his lips pulled back from his still bloody teeth. 

“Derek?” He lifted his hands up in a calming manner and something flickered over the wolfs face, his tail lowering slightly. “Listen to me.” Stiles swallowed as the red eyes locked onto his own but he was chanting in his mind that he was talking to the person that just ran in blindly to save his life and not the evil Alpha that tried to take it. 

He could hear the steady beat of feet running to where they were. Scott was bringing the humans here like he was told. He didn’t know the potential danger he was bringing them into. He had to calm the Alpha down. The wolf had grown, becoming a good head taller than him while looking less like a wolf. 

“I’m your pack. Ok? I’ll be your Omega. You’ll be my Alpha. But you have to come back to me and get control of yourself!” He begged, and the wolf took another step forward. “I know you lost a lot and… God, I have too but you’re already a packmate to me so please don’t make me loose two in one day. Those pups need us! I need you.” He gazed calmly at the wolf though he felt pain in his chest. He wished that May was there to help him. 

Derek seemed to be thinking about it, shifting so his nose was pressed against his neck. He didn’t move except tilting his head to the side in submission and let the wolf breath in his scent. The wolf pressed closer and he was suddenly stretched out on his back, the Alpha standing over him, still sniffing calmly. He reached up, placing his hands on each foreleg as he forced himself to breathe. The Alpha seemed to shrink back down to less crazed supernatural being and went back to looking like a large wolf. 

“Please Derek. Those pups need me.” He breathed out and the wolf paused. He turned and breathed deeper before pulling back to look him in the eyes. Stiles gasped as he saw the bright hazel instead of red. He smiled when he licked a stripe up the side of the neck, whining when Stiles shoved him back. 

A voice in his head, the Alphas voice telling him that he should shift back to a wolf before the humans get there. He grinned wider as he realized it was a simple request, not a command. That was a new experience. Peter forced everything on them. He rolled over and let his fur and claws come to him. The Alpha groaned from behind him and he wagged his tail slightly as he shifted out from under him. It eased some of the pain in his heart knowing that he wasn’t alone. 

Isaac gave a soft bark in greeting, shuffling forward to Derek with an uneasy wag of his tail. He left the wolf to deal with the nervous Beta as he checked on the pups, snuffling at their faces as he listened to their breathing and hearts. Their fur was fluffed up from the hasty drying and race through the woods but they appeared fine. He crouched over them and soothed their whimpers before flicking his ears up. 

The humans were arriving with Scott skidding into the clearing. Stiles snorted at the shocked looks they shared. He hoped it would be the last dead body he’d ever have to see. They walked forward uneasily, staring at the Alpha’s body like he was about to flip to his paws and attack. The ground was littered with massive gorge marks from claws and bodies being thrown to the ground. There was a clump of torn up earth in a low hanging branch was a little impressive. Scott darted around the body and headed straight to May. Stiles yipped to get his attention, the Betas eyes dulled with grief and shock. 

“Oh no” Melissa was right behind her son, seeing the wolf body stretched out and unmoving. Scott panted softly as he patted up, completely ignoring Derek and Isaac to collapse in front of him with a sad whine. Stiles stretched forward and bumped his chin against the Betas face before getting to his feet. He picked up the older pup, passing her to Scott before grabbing the smallest. Scott fumbled for a heartbeat but then he sat there dumbly with wide, softening eyes. 

Derek got to his feet and nudged Isaac, moving forward and picking up Mays body between them. They started to walk toward the Sheriffs house, which was closer than the Hale house. Stiles trotted after them, taking a second to lean against his fathers legs in hope to ease the waves of worry coming off of him and seeking comfort in return. Scott caught up and walked shoulder to shoulder with him. 

“I’ll just take care of this last body, shall I?” Deaton gestured to the Alphas body. He looked calm and in control but Stiles felt like it was a one time deal. Derek looked at him over his shoulder, which proved to be difficult since Mays scruff in his jaws and nodded to the vet. Stiles waited until his father and Melissa took up the rear making their sad parade complete. They walked slowly through the woods, setting the pace for the humans to keep up. 

“Is there anyone else hurt?” He turned when his father spoke, and he shook his head, trying not to jostle the pup to much. “And these little puppies?” 

“They’ll need milk and warmth.” Melissa pipped up and he saw Scotts tail start to wag. He picked up his pace slightly until he pulled up next to the Alpha and Beta, brushing against their sides before taking the lead. Scott joined him as he trotted forward, hoping the humans could keep up but all he could really think about was the pups. They couldn’t watch over themselves yet like the humans could. 

The house was silent and haunting in the setting light with the back door ripped off. He silently slipped inside and flicked his ears back nervously at the lingering scent of the evil Alpha, moving slowly. Even though he knew the creature was dead, it was still difficult for him keep moving. He could also scent May in the house, realizing the strange scent she had given off was because her water had broken when or shortly before she had been taken. 

Shaking off his hesitation, he marched over to the couch and used his paw to pull down a blanket they all used at one time or another, scratching at it until he was happy with the form it was in and laid down. He placed the pup on his paws, pulling the second close to him when Scott placed her on the blanket next to him. He wrapped his paws protectively around them before lifting his head. He could hear the others just outside the house, his father moving inside a second later and slumping onto the couch. 

“It’s been a long day.” The man sighed, rubbing his face before looking down at them. He wagged his tail sadly, dropping his head down in miserable exhaustion but Scott head butted his shoulder before trotting out to the others. He knew he should talk to his father about everything that had happened, but he could barely process it all himself. They day had been a roller-coaster of emotions. To his relief, the man leaned forward and dropped a hand on his head, patting him before sinking back into the seat. 

“Let’s rest for right now. Melissa is going to make a run to get the right stuff for the pups and the others are going to bury May.” He flinched at the last part, wishing he could be there but he knew he couldn’t be of much help. He was exhausted, in addition to worrying about the pups the entire time he would be away from them. So, he closed his eyes and focused on the beating of the little hearts next to him. His last piece of his pack, and the wolf who helped raise him through his teenager years.


	10. Pups and Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek copes with what happens. (Last Chapter)

Derek sat next to the dirt mound, wondering if Stiles would want to put up a cross or something to signify that May was resting there. The scent of death assaulted his nose and he closed his eyes trying not to breath. He had used his newly found strength to dig the grave with little help from the shocked Betas. They wanted to get home as fast as possible so he put them in charge of making sure that the dirt didn’t fall back in. He had moved the body in before letting the betas cover her quickly and race back to the Stilinski house to be with the Omega and pups. He had chosen to stay by the grave a little longer, giving himself a second to better control his new Alpha abilities. 

It was hard. He felt the death of the kind Omega was his fault. She thought of everything, had her whole plan with the pups planned out, only to have her life taken away before she could even name her children. He felt the guilt in his chest. He was so focused on getting Stiles and the pups out of harms way that he didn’t notice that she was dying. When she attacked the Alpha to stop him from catching Stiles, he had jumped in to help. It all seemed useless now that she was dead and buried. 

He also knew he had to have complete control of his Alpha side. He knew he liked the Omega. That he wanted to mate him and stay with him. It was even harder to resist with him smelling like pup and everything new in the world, but he didn’t want Stiles to feel forced. Either to pull Derek back from the brink and protect him by giving him the pack he would soon be desperate for, or for the pups so he could protect them to the best of his abilities. Having a rogue Alpha running around was not safe for such little ones. It had pulled him back, the idea that Stiles was willing to be his pack for the pups. He wanted the Omega to be apart of the pack for himself too. 

Derek sighed and got to his feet, rolling his shoulders and stretching his back before walking to the car. He stopped a few feet away when he scented a young human, one that Kate knew. He slowly walked forward and leaned down to peer into the door. Isaac was sitting there stiffly, jerking his head toward the other side of the car. He walked calmly around to see two teenagers sitting far apart. 

“Scott and….?” He couldn’t help the flash of red in his eyes and the hunter flinched away. 

“This is Allison. She said she didn’t know about werewolves until her aunt showed her this morning.” He heard the Beta speaking. Every part of the wolf screamed that he was uncomfortable. The way his eyes flickered around and how he was leaning away from her. Derek walked forward so he was standing a little between them but mostly in front of them. The beta relaxed minutely but suddenly looked guilty. “She…ah, saw us change back to get into the car.”

“I thought you were going straight to Stiles?” He asked and the beta shook his head. 

“We were tired, didn’t want to leave you.” He flashed a bashful smile and Derek blinked in shock. He didn’t expect the beta to be loyal to him. To Stiles and Isaac, absolutely but not him. Allison blinked up at him before swallowing thickly. He waited. 

“I didn’t know that my aunt…. That you all.” She stopped and shuttered. “It was a lot to take in and..”

“A lot to take in? You saw your crazy aunt torture someone with a car battery.” Scott scoffed and she shot a look at him. 

“How’d you know?” She narrowed her eyes at them both and Derek glared right back. 

“Wolves have a longer range of senses than humans.” He stated simply.

“Remember your first day of school and you told someone on the phone that you forgot a pen? And I gave you one before you asked me?” Scott stared at her and she nodded, understanding spreading across his face. “I could hear everything she did to him. I wanted to stop it but…. Stiles was hurt, dying from a poisoned bullet and there was a bunch of hunters and I’m still not very good at the fighting to the death thing but then you came back up and Derek told me to leave.”

“That’s why you left so fast after… you were scared of me.” Alisson curled in on herself slightly and he felt his eye twitch. 

“Is there a point to this?” He growled and the car door cracked open. He shook his head at the beta and turned back to Scott. “They are expecting us back. I want to check on Stiles and the pups. She isn’t allowed in the house.” Isaac peered out at them, looking lost and frightened but Derek was at a lost on what to do.

“I… I need time to think.” Scott got to his feet and staggered away to get in the car. He took a deep breath and looked at the girl. 

“Do you have a way home?” He asked stiffly, and she nodded her head dumbly. He motioned her out of the way as he walked to the drivers seat, waiting for her to get out of the way before tearing out. He took a steady breath of the betas scent to calm himself. If he lost control then they would have trouble with their own wolves. 

“I didn’t expect her to show up. I thought that I could handle it before she showed up.” Scott whispered from the back seat and he felt his eye twitch as the Beta shook in the seat, his arms wrapped around himself. He was still feeling the mental wounds from being hooked to a car battery, but the worst part was hearing that Scott trying not to reveal himself upstairs and that Stiles was hurt. He almost broke free, buying himself time to tell the Beta how to cure Stiles, that he needed to get out before they made him shift to wolf. He slowed the car to the proper limit and thought about what they all needed. 

“We’re going home to rest and guard the pups and Stiles.” He spoke calmly even though he was frightened to let himself around the Omega. They would all need the feeling of pack, and that included Stiles and him. The terrified look he had given him when he had first changed still flashed in his mind whenever he thought he was about to lose control. 

“Will they be able to change?” Isaac piped up and he turned to stare at the Beta. “The babies?”

“They should.” He blinked as he ran though his head everything that had happened. “When werewolves have children, it is usually as a human. It leaves a chance that the child will come out as human as well. Peter didn’t want humans. He wanted werewolves so he probably forced her to shift. The mothers rarely survive the birthing as wolves.” He could feel the shock radiating off the wolves, but he let them be. Peter was dangerous, and he knew what he was doing when he placed May in danger. There was little they could do to save her when time was against them. It didn’t stop him from blaming himself, but he hoped they would be able to look past it. 

“That’s terrible.” Scott slumped down and covered his face with his hands. They were shaking, and Isaac clambered into the back seat, pressing close while nuzzling his neck. Derek tried not to let his shock show when the other Beta started to fall limp against his curly-haired packmate. 

They remained silent for the rest of the ride home. Derek felt like his body should be aching from the fight and the digging but it was fine. His chest hurt from the emotional pain but that was it. He knew the Betas were sore and tired, making him want to get home even more. They would feel better next to the Omega and the humans, safer to rest after everything when they were with their pack. He didn’t bother parking around the corner, stopping right in front of the house and waking the Beta’s, walking them in as they slumped against him, still trying to seek comfort. 

They all stumbled into the house. Derek shifted to a wolf, limping toward the couch. He sat near the end, watching the dozing Omega, the pups tucked under his chin with his paws wrapped around them. He felt warmth in his chest at the sight and felt the new Alpha in him settle. Melissa walked in with two small bottles with milk in it, making him wrinkle his nose at the artificial scent of it all. Stiles lifted his head, his teeth bared at her and he moved quickly, settling next to him with a grumble. The omega leaned against him with his eyes locked on the human. He reached over and grabbed a blanket off the couch, dragging it over the wolf with his teeth so he could shift back. 

“Sorry, I didn’t recognize you right away.” Stiles blinked bashfully up at her, his eyes dull as he sat up, holding the pups closer. 

“Do you want me to…” She started and Stiles frantically shook his head, holding a hand out for the bottles and she handed them both over. Derek watched as he leaned back, dragging the blanket over his hips and cradled the smallest in his arms to feed her. The larger pup was still dozing and he looked up at the two humans. 

“They could change to human babies starting a week from now until they are ready. They’ll need the shot papers and all the other legal stuff.” Stiles fell silent as he moved the pups face to the side as a dribble of milk slid down her cheek. She made a pleased gurgle and he set her back down, moving onto the next pup. “They’ll also need names.” 

“Are we seriously doing this?” John asked from where he was slumped in an arm chair. He took one look at Stiles, who face Derek couldn’t see but his shoulders went up defensively. John just nodded and closed his eyes again. “There so much to get for one child, let alone two. I don’t even know much about wolves”

“I do. And I’m sure Derek does.” Stiles relaxed and settled the pup back down before curling around them. He snorted and sunk to the ground next to the Omega, letting the calmness over the moment roll over him. The Betas trotted in, Scott hugging his mother for several minutes as Isaac stretched out on the couch. Derek crawled forward, unable to help himself as Stiles tried to see everyone at once. The Omega curled against him, tucking the pups between them, only relaxing when Scott dropped onto the couch over the other Beta. Derek rolled his eyes and rested his chin on top of the Omega’s shoulder.  
=======================================================================  
Derek woke up with the two pups being placed between his paws and Stiles trotting off. He sniffed at them, taking a closer look. They both had lighter fur then the others, though one leaned toward her mothers coloring of a soft white and the younger had hints of red tinting her coat. Their eyes were shut tight. His attention was snatched by the Omega coming back fully dressed with two more bottles. He felt a wave of embarrassment, not realizing that time passing so fast. 

“You take red and I’ll take silver.” He dropped a bottle on the table and Derek blinked at it, finding it difficult to shift back until the Omega dropped to his knees next to him, placing a calm hand on his neck. “It’s going to take awhile to get used to all this, huh?”

“Yeah.” Derek couldn’t help the bashful way it came out, pulling the blanket to cover himself. He didn’t want anything shot off by John and it was the best he could do. He leaned against the Omega and closed his eyes, breathing in his scent of pack before looking down at the pups again. “Let’s do this.” He gathered up the redish pup and tucked her close to his chest. He smiled as Stiles handed him the bottle and gently took the other pup. 

“I didn’t think they’d be so small.” Stiles tucked himself against his side and he wished he had a free arm to wrap around him. He looked up at the sound of a heartbeat and a picture being snapped on a phone to see Scott grinning at them, leaning heavily against Isaac who was holding up the phone. 

“They’ll be cuties for sure.” Scott chuckled but his eyes were dull. He could scent the agony coming off them at the loss of a packmate. He stared down at the little red pup and sighed. 

“That one should be called Carter. May told me it was the name of her grandfather or great-grand father and she wanted one to be called that.” Stiles nodded to the little red pup before reaching over and ran a finger down her nose. 

“That sounds nice.” Isaac pulled a face but shrugged, jamming his phone in his back pocket as he walked over and dropped onto the couch behind the Omega. Derek smiled down at Carter as she finished the bottle and whined against his chest, looking for her mother. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her head. She settled down after that, heaving a sigh that seemed to large for her tiny body. Scott let out a snort as he belly flopped on top of Isaac, reaching over and patting Stiles on the head once he was close enough. Derek knew that it was a pack thing, but he had to bite back a growl at the contact. 

“What about this one?” the Beta asked as he dropped his hand lower to tickle the silver pup. Stiles shot him a stumped look before shrugging. 

“The other maybe name was Gabriel, so that’s out. She doesn’t look like a Gabriella or anything like that.” At that the pup yipped softly and started struggling. Stiles instantly leaned over and wrapped her up next to her sister in Derek’s arms. He couldn’t help breathing deep, getting light headed from the scent of pups and an Omega over him, letting the wolf move his arms around so he was holding them to his satisfaction. 

“How about fussy?” Isaac groaned out, trying to move Scott around so he was comfy. He pouted more before staring at the silver pup. “Sophia?” 

“Sure, she can pull that off.” Stiles nodded as if that was the end of it. Derek smiled at him and yawned, feeling his own hunger rear its head.

“How about some breakfast for everyone else?” He asked, rolling his eyes at the way the three wolves perked up. He gently handed Sophia and Carter off and stood, stretching his arms over his head and closing his eyes as his back popped.

“Clothes Derek” Stiles piped up and he remembered he wasn’t wearing anything. The Omega had bags under his eyes but he didn’t take his eyes off of where the pups were snuggle with the Betas on the couch. 

“Right” He grunted and looked around, finding his pants and pulling them on. He didn’t bother with his shirt, seeing as it was suddenly being used as a blanket for the pups. He trotted into the kitchen and started cooking some sausage, searching the fridge for the biscuit dough. Sniffing, he found that the sheriff was getting dressed and Melissa was in the bathroom showering. He took the last of the coffee and started a new pot.

“Derek?” The sheriff wondered in, looking around with a tired look on his face. He turned his head to one side and wrinkled his nose at the coffee still being made. Derek could see the resemblance to the Omega in the other room. 

“Biscuits and gravy?” He supplied, subtly hiding his coffee in case the human was desperate and stirring the dish some more. “Should be enough for everyone.” 

“So, how are you doing?” the man sank down onto the chair, sending a longing look at the coffee one last time before focusing on him. Derek stiffened and stared at the pan before shrugging, dropping his head down. 

“Not the worse thing that happened to me, and I managed to save Stiles… and the pups.” He couldn’t think about being tortured, his mind swamped with grief. He felt his emotions start to rage out of control but instead he focused on Stiles heartbeat in the other room, snorting when he realized that the Omega had already confiscated the pups. “What did the cops say?”

“Well, Kate is wanted in several states for murder so the FBI plan on taking her from her cell today. They believed that they got there in time before she hurt you, so we only had the kidnapping change. Allision told us where they were keeping you, but you were passed out.” Derek pulled his face as the man explained. He didn’t know if the man knew of her past crimes here, but he found he couldn’t voice them.

“I remember waking up with you near, telling me that Stiles was sick. They tried to tell me to stay but you convinced them I needed to…” He glared at the dish as he stirred it again, not quiet remembering what was said or how he knew exactly where he needed to go. 

“I told them that it wasn’t the first time that they hurt you, and you needed your friend to calm you down.” He slowly turned and stared at the man. “When you arrived, when you were frightened of the Argents, I looked into the past, found out some things.” The man shrugged before standing, the coffee finally done. Derek shifted back and jerkily took the cook sausage from the pan, making a gravy from the grease left in the pan before checking on the biscuits.

“Foods almost ready.” He muttered under his breath and started to pull them out of the oven, dropping them where they could cool off. 

“You did save my son, so don’t blame yourself for Mays death. She knew what she was doing when she turned on Peter.” John dropped his hand on his shoulder and Derek stared at him.

“What do you mean?” He didn’t think Stiles or May would tell them why they ran. Being attacked by hunters and having an Alpha threatening to kill them, among other things wasn’t something he saw either Omega dropping on the old man. 

“When you all were trying to escape? Stiles told me she turned on Peter to give you two time to get her babies to safety.” John sunk back into his chair as he started to nurse his coffee. “I’m going to have to go in and sort some things out about the kidnapping and organizing the transportation of Kate Argent.” 

Derek was completely ready for the end of the conversation, finishing up the gravy and ducking out of the room. He smacked at the Betas feet before walking over to Stiles who was dozing, curled around the pups. 

“Foods ready.” He gently nudged Stiles so he would listen but the Omega pouted up at him. “Yes, you have to leave them. It’s only for a second and nothing is going to hurt them. They’re in the middle of the Sheriffs house, surrounded by a pack of wolves.”

“Alright” Stiles stretched his hand out, letting him help him up as he unwound from the pups. He lead them out of the living room and to the kitchen where Stiles flopped against his father with a whine, burying his face in his shoulder. John wrapped his arms around him and they sat there for a minute. Scott and Isaac dished up some food and settled down at the table. Derek shook his head to clear it and tossed together three more plates, leaving just enough if Melissa wanted any. He placed two plates in front of the Sheriff and his son before sitting down with his own. 

“Thanks Derek” Isaac growled out, holding his bowl close as chest as he ate. Scott and the others echoed the sentiment and he just nodded, yawning through his own meal. He finished quickly and did his best to clean up. The others grumbled at him that he should rest some more, that they would do it. 

“You two don’t have to go to school today if you aren’t feeling up to it.” Derek patted the Betas heads as he stumbled past. It wasn’t really his decision with Scott but he didn’t think Melissa would force them to go. 

Now that he was full, his mind dropped back into exhaustion. His body used a massive amount of energy to heal himself, and the grief made it hard to think of anything. He settled on the couch again, stretching out and let his hand fall to the small bed that the pups slept on in. He didn’t know how much he missed having children around, but he never seen werewolves so small. It made him want to curl around them and never leave.

He listened to Melissa come downstairs and join them for breakfast, the quiet sound of their heartbeats as they took comfort in company. After half an hour, he was able to doze as John left. He heard Melissa give Stiles a once over before leaving for her own job. Stiles wondered in as the Betas cleaned the kitchen up. Derek expected him to settle on the floor with the pups again but instead, he curled up on the couch, purposely nuzzling his head as he got comfortable. 

“Thank you for watching out for us but I have a question.” The Omega rested his chin on his chest and he looked down at him too see him staring at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Huh?” He fought off another yawn and looked at the pups instead, trying not to get any ideas. It didn’t really help. Stiles poked at his face, sighing when he didn’t turn back to look at him.

“Help me get them to my room please.” The Omega rolled off him smelling of disappointment and he felt a flash of guilt as he gathered Carter up, the pup still wrapped in his shirt. He trailed after Stiles as they headed up the stairs, moving into the room that he had been sleeping in and he frowned at it. It didn’t seem to suit the Omega. “I just need my bed moved to the corner.” Derek moved faster than the him, placing Carter safely in the middle of the bed move lifting it carefully so it was tucked against the corner. 

“Anything else?” He reached out toward the Omega with half a mind of placing him in the bed himself before he was able to pull himself back. 

“Um, can you move the bed stand over so I’ll be able to reach it?” Stiles slowly made his way over, stretching out on the bed with a tired sigh as he settled Sophia next to her sister. He held in a whine at how much he wanted to settle next to him and never let him go. Instead he moved the bed stand and sat on the edge, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

“What is it you want to ask me?” He kept his eyes on the pups, reaching out to rub his scent on them so he wouldn’t do it to the Omega more than necessary. He was technically his pack but he didn’t want to force the Omega into anything. Peter had bitten Stiles, was his Alpha and even thought they were estranged, even though he was his mate, Derek refused to force him. 

“I was thinking about that old house you were sleeping in. Is… is it yours?” He finally turned to the Omega, gazing dully at them. 

“My family did before the hunters... I own the entire Preserve and a loft in town.” He shrugged, “Neither are very livable at the moment.” 

“Well, I had an Idea, and you don’t have to do it, but…” Stiles shifted around, dropped his gaze. “I told May and she said shoot for it, but… I don’t think this house is big enough for two wolf pups. Maybe for a year or so but once they start walking they’ll need something bigger and I was thinking, since you’re the Alpha that we can work on a pack house?” Derek felt his heart skip a beat as they finally locked eyes. “Peter always talked about them and I really wanted to have one and be apart of a real pack.”

“I can’t build where it was but I can start working on a new one, somewhere else on the Preserve that’s close to my family home.” Derek looked back and forth between the two of them before locking eyes on the Omega. “I can do it. If Isaac and Scott want to come and be apart of our pack then they can.”

“They kind of suck at the full shift, don’t they?” Stiles was suddenly grinning and Derek relaxed, snorting at him. 

“Yeah, they don’t have the control like you do.” He was a little slow to process what he said and the Omega blushed at him before reaching out and dragging him into the bed. 

“You should rest too.” His hand stayed on his arm and Derek managed to position himself around the pups who were still sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed, their little snuffles soothing him. Stiles slid his hand up before dropping it onto his neck, staring at him with questioning eyes. Derek smiled before turning and pressing his lips against his wrist, breathing deep. 

“Maybe, when it’s all built, there’ll be another reason why you want to move in?” He lifted his eyebrows questioning and saw the Omegas eyes light up before he gave a shy nod. 

“Yeah, but slowly.” Stiles beamed before Carter let out a yip. “But the pups come first.” 

“Of course.” Derek reached out a little tentatively and rubbed his scent over the wolfs neck as he claimed him as his once again. He would do anything to give the wolf the life he deserved, and he would do just that. He would build any house he desired with his bare hands if he wished it, make it as large as he wanted and hopefully have as many babies as he wanted. He would help him with college and anything afterward. Maybe when they settle down the Omega would be more open to having pups of his own. 

“I haven’t actually slept.” Stiles murmured softly causing Derek to stiffen, worry surging through him. “I have a little, dozing but then you showed up and it felt like I could. I don’t want to have nightmares.”

“I’m here” Derek slid his hand down his back and shuffled closer. “I didn’t know May like you did but she’d understand if you wanted to take a minute to breathe.”

“Like Hell. I have my pack here” the Omega huffed before falling silent. Derek waited but a soft snore came from him and he smiled. They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. XP


End file.
